Newborn Cherry
by Brambsie
Summary: With the help of Silverpelt, her friends and family, and Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind, the Clans were born! Read thisto see how they became from friends, to enemies, to where they are now. The Clans started once Thunder's new recruit had joined his Clan. After that, the Clans had started to turn into one lovely forest, and place to live. Rated T just in case. (Note:No SkyClan!)
1. Prologue

ThunderClan:

Leader: Thunderstar – A gray tom with few light brown spots and green eyes.

ShadowClan:

Leader: Shadowstar – A dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

WindClan:

Leader: Windstar – A brown tom with brown eyes.

RiverClan:

Leader: Riverstar – A white and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Stoneteller was laid down next to a tree, enjoying a talk between him and two of his friends, Cloud and Pigeon.

"Moon!" Jinx yelled as she got close to him.

Stoneteller had turned around. "Jinx, Mellow, and Silverpelt! What a surprise! Nice to see you here today, please, sit," He told them nicely and calmly.

Cloud and Pigeon said hello to the three as well.

"Hi Moon, oh, sorry, should I call you Stoneteller or Moon?" The gray she-cat spirit asked the other one.

Stoneteller smiled. "I think it'll be better to call me Moon," He said to his sister and her friends.

Mellow looked at Silverpelt with a serious face. "Go on and tell him,"

"Okay Moon, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River are having a seriously huge argument. It can eventually get to all of the cats, and then, every single cat will hate each other!" Silverpelt said.

They looked down at the arguing cats, it got a little violent this time.

Shadow had pushed down Wind, but Thunder stopped her from doing anything else.

"That's terrible..." Moon whispered.

Silverpelt continued, "Since the Tribe of the Rushing Water is fairly new, since you where the first Stoneteller, maybe you could help us create something for them. Maybe like a tribe, but different."

The spirit looked up at the three. "Sister, I know exactly what! The clans. You always wanted to make them come alive, I would think even more then the Tribe," He chuckled.

The three looked at each other, and nodded.

"ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan," Jinx said, and the cats around them smiled.

"Perfect. They'll have separate territories, and they can create the rest. We just need something, anything to calm them!" Silverpelt said.

"They can become leaders, the four. And leaders should be rewarded more lives, like how Stoneteller's have five," Stoneteller said.

Silverpelt nodded.

Mellow asked if nine was okay, and they all nodded.

Silverpelt, Jinx, Mellow, Stoneteller, Cloud, and Pigeon talked about it for long, and they had reviewed what the Clans what would be like.

The cats in the forest will reside to either ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. After they die, the cats will all go to StarClan, but if they had done terrible mistakes, they'll be sent to the Dark Forest, also known at the Place for No Stars.

They go ahead of which a warrior code.

The first rule with the warrior code is to defend and protect their Clan and the cats in the Clan at the cost of their life.

The second rule is do not trespass or hunt in another Clan territory without permission to.

The third rule is that Elders, Queens, and Kits must be fed before the warriors and apprentices.

The fourth rule is that prey may only be eaten, not played with. It's a good thing to thank StarClan for your kill.

The fifth is a kit must be at least six months to become an apprentice.

The sixth is that new warriors will keep silent for a whole night, after receiving their warrior name.

The seventh is that A cat can not be made deputy without having at least one apprentice.

The eighth is that the deputy must become the new leader if the leader had died, retired, or had gotten murdered.

The ninth is that you must have a deputy at all times, and if something terrible where to have happened to your deputy, such as death, you must pick a new one before moonhigh.

The tenth is that a gathering will be set every new moon. The cats of the clans are in peace, unless if there is a war going on with the clans. If there is a war, there will be no gathering. If there is no peace during a gathering, it will stop early.

The eleventh is that to check and mark your borders daily.

The twelfth is that the kits matter the most, even if it is another kit from another Clan, you must help it.

The thirteenth is that whatever the leader says, you must follow.

The fourteenth is an honorable warrior does not have to kill to win something, and that killing is not the answer, so try not to kill unless if it is needed.

The last and final rule of the code is that to reject the life of a kittypet. Kittypets are worthless to the Clans, and are not needed.

There were ranks in the Clans.

The leader is the top of the Clan, and had nine lives, rewarded by StarClan. If it was a terrible and evil leader, it would be rewarded by the Dark Forest. They are responsible of keeping discipline, orders, protection, and watching over the Clan.

The deputy is the second in charge, they have one life, and will cover for the leader if they are sick. They are also allowed to make orders, and like any other cat, keep the Clan protected. They do not have their own den, unlike the leader does for him/her and their family. If the leader dies, the deputy will take place as a leader.

The medicine cat is the healer of the Clan, and will help any Clan, even if they are from another Clan, in need. They use herbs to heal, and even though it is not a good idea for medicine cat's to have a mate and kit's, it is allowed.

The warriors are trained to hunt, fight, and protect for their Clan. They are the most common rank in a Clan, and are the base of the Clan. A clan would not be able to survive without the warriors. They take apprentices, which are in between the age of six and twelve moons, to train them to become warriors. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their Clan, even at the cost of their life.

The apprentices are trained to become a warrior. Their name will end in paw, and they are responsible of taking care of the elders and they drag any dead body from their clan to the clearing to be buried.

Kits are less then sixth months old, and spend their kit life playing, and listening to stories most of the time. Their name ends with a kit. The kits must not leave the camp, and must have parental permission to leave their den.

The elders are the warriors, medicine cats, deputy, or leader that has retired and lives the rest of their life relaxing. They get taken care of by the apprentices, and tell stories to the kits. They don't have to hunt or fight, unless if they really want to.

"It's decided then," Silverpelt said calmly. She looked at Jinx and Mellow, and had started to go down to the regular land, with Jinx, Mellow, Stoneteller, Cloud, and Pigeon following down.


	2. Dreams Do Happen

**A/N: Short Chapter, Sorry XD I haven't updated for a few days, and I wanted to update. Enjoy the story, and please review. Thankies! :3**

* * *

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled off to the three. "I had enough of this nonsense. I could rip you all to shreds if I wanted to!"

Wind chuckled. "Sure, kitty-"

River looked at him.  
"She may have been a kittypet, but you know she's the most fi-" River started.

"This just proves that River can't fend for herself..." Thunder started.

River groaned.

Shadow pointed her claws up at the annoying tom. "Wind, say another word, and goodbye," She yelled.

The tom glared at her, and the others. He gulped, actually a bit scared, as he said in a quiet voice, "Hello."

Shadow was about to pounce, but Silverpelt and the others had came.

"Stop the fighting!" She yelled.

The small white and gray she-cat noticed a spirit, and had slowly bowed. "It's an honour, spirits," She whispered.

The others giggled.

"This is no laughter," Silverpelt said, staring at the four. "You all were destined to be with each other, but the same time, not. You must be moved. While we move you," She said, then looked at her brother.

"Oh, yes. We'll tell you about the Clans. We'll hope you are interested. It'll be the only thing to keep you in a little peace around here!" Moon said.

Thunder licked his lips, looking at the six. "Ahuh. We're supposed to trust you because..." The gray cat said.

"They're just spirits, Thunder. They can't do anything," Shadow laughed softly.

"We can blow them away!" Wind said excitingly, going up to Jinx, and started to blow hard.

The spirit glared at Wind as he let all his breath out, trying to blow her away. "Stop, you are embarrassing yourself," She told the brown tom.

Wind sighed, sitting.

The spirits started walking, with the four behind them.

As they walked and explained the Clans, the things Silverpelt and Moon had been thinking of since they were in the Tribe, before Hardened Stone fell for Silverpelt, before Mellow met Silverpelt, before Moon fell for Fish That Swam In The Lake, before they even joined the tribe.

The Clans.

The four had agreed to them.

It was starting.

Silverpelt smiled as they had finally gotten to the forest. The four had went to sleep after the long walk, and the six had chatted, since they didn't sleep. Silverpelt didn't speak much, she was so exciting. She spent all of her life dreaming of her dream, and it was finally happening.

Her life, even her dead one, was complete.


	3. Windstar's Confession

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait. I had a writers block, but I am back now, and excited as ever to continue this story. **

* * *

It has been three moons since the Clans have been created. The four started a meeting called a Gathering near the cliff every moon. It will be a one day of peace, where all the Clans come together and talk about what was new.

During the three moons, nobody talked to each other much. They just got used to fighting and hunting. Windstar had lost a life to a fox, already.

Thunderstar yawned as the sun shined down on his gray pelt that glimmered in the light. "Beautiful dawn," He whispered as he stood up.

The tabby walked over to the prey pile, and sighed that nothing was there. He had been hunting, but for some reason, it seemed as if someone was eating it, because he didn't eat all of it.

_Crows could have gotten it..._ Thunderstar thought as his stomach growled. He groaned as he walked over to the empty area, and sniffed around. No scent that he noticed...

Wait.

_Is that a hint of WindClan? _The leader thought.

Thunderstar walked down the hill, entering the border of WindClan. "Windstar?" He asked, looking for the tom.

Soon, a big brown cat walked over to Thunderstar, smiling.

"Oh look, it's Thunder. Oops! I meant Thunder_star_. It's so hilarious to think that someone like you is actually a leader, that I forgot!" He purred.

The gray cat hissed, and moved a paw over.

"You do realize this is WindClan territory, correct? I can kick you out," The brown tabby smiled.

The gray cat rolled his eyes. _Wind shouldn't have gotten to become a leader. He's completely insane, and he will cause something to happen one day. I can just feel it inside of me... _Thunderstar thought.

"I will get off once you keep off my prey," Thunderstar hissed.

Windstar chuckled. "Your prey? How about you keep off my prey!"

Thunderstar's eyes widened. "Your prey has been stolen as well? I thought I scented WindClan..."

The brown cat sat down, wagging his tail slowly. "Oh, no. I would never steal such prey hunted by disgusting cats like you. For all I know, you could have had a disease while you hunted a piece of prey. But..." he paused to lean towards the ThunderClan leader's ear, "A cat has been stealing my prey. As well with Riverstar. I don't know about Shadowstar..."

Thunderstar sighed. "Well if it wasn't the three of us, and the three of us lost prey, it must be her? Who else would be stealing our prey, anyways."

Windstar nodded. "That's the first intelligent thing that you said, but you got most of it from yours truly!"

"Ooh. I like this game. That is your thousandth lie you said."

Windstar hissed. "Don't start anything with me. Anyways, Shadowstar and I got into a little incident last moon, and I prefer not to talk to you, so you are all on your own."

The gray cat shook his head, then glanced at Windstar from the corner of his eye, and slowly moved his head vertically to the other tom's. "Incident? What happened?"

Windstar waited for a few moments, then sighed. He knew that Thunderstar wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Well, you see, I was refreshing my borders, when Shadowstar came right towards me. We had a little fight about what area was ours, but nothing big. Not as big as that fox," He smiled.

Thunderstar's eyes widened and gasped as he remembered the last gathering, when Windstar announced the fox in his territory. He remembered Shadowstar's evil look before he said that, and her smile after he announced that.

"That fox didn't come near your territory!" Thunderstar gasped. "It was...Shadowstar!"

Windstar sighed, and nodded. "Yes."


	4. The Wind Lies Once Again

The gray cat looked up at Windstar. "She would actually..." He paused, and couldn't talk anymore.

The brown cat smiled and nodded. "She would actually take away one of my lives and make me lie about it. That's her, and her evil dark spirit. Silverpelt will not except her when she dies."

Thunderstar sighed. "I'll be back with the results later..." He said, starting to walk away.

The brown cat jumped over the border to ask the cat when they'd meet again.

"Moonhigh," Thunderstar mumbled, as he walked back up the hill to his clan.

Windstar smiled and walked down, back into his Clan. "It feels so nice for someone to stick up for you for once," He smiled.

After a hunting trip, Thunderstar caught a bluejay that was quite tasty. He relaxed a little bit, but once he laid down, he looked down the hill, and remembered that he needed to go to ShadowClan for Windstar. "Ugh.." He sighed.

The gray tabby thought for a second. Thunderstar knew Shadowstar almost his whole life. He would always visit her when she was a kittypet, and he was the reason why she escaped. He sat down, and remembered the day he met Shadowstar, the day Shadowstar left her twolegs, and the day they met Windstar and Riverstar.

The gray kitten walked around the twolegs place, noticing all the huge buildings. "They're so big..." He thought. What was it like in there?

He laid down and felt real sadness once he realized no human would ever take him in, if he was born in the wild. He looked to crazy.

With sadness filled inside him, he walked by a cream coloured house. He smiled, looking at how cool it looked.

Before he started to walk away, he noticed the cat door opening, and a gorgeous dark brown kitten walking outside. She didn't notice him, since he hid in a bush while she was coming out.

_She's beautiful... _Thunder thought, watching the sweet kitten chase away a orange butterfly. She was so graceful with her movements, and every time she did something, Thunder's heart was filled with more joy. He wanted to come out, but he was to afraid.

She was starting to run back inside, but tripped on a small rock. Thunder giggled a small bit.

The kitten glared around the bushes, and noticed eyes in one of them. She gasped, but had a curious look on her face. As she started to walk to the bush, she whispered, "Hello?"

The gray kitten jumped out, and shook the leaves off of him. "Hi!"

She smiled, relieved that it was just another kitten. "Hi. I'm Shadow, what's your name?"

Thunder blushed a little, since he was a teeny bit shy. "I'm Thunder," He said quietly.

"That's a cool name! Where do you live, Thunder?" Shadow asked him.

Thunder sighed. "Out in the woods."

The cat shrieked. "Ew! Isn't it scary in there? I heard there are all of these big, mean creatures, and you have to find your own food!"

Thunder nodded. "Coyotes, Wolves, Foxes, plenty of more big animals. I also hunt mice. They are very yummy!" He smiled.

Shadow sat down beside him. "I never really talked to a outsider before. But I am not afraid," She smiled.

Thunder rolled his eyes. "Why? Are we as monstrous as coyotes?" He asked her. Shadow shook her head. "Something took my brother, I don't know if he escaped..."

Thunder rubbed against the kitten. "No worries. I bet he did, and he's living a happy life either here or in the wild."

Shadow nodded. "I sure hope so. Anyways, it's feeding time. See you later, Thunder!"

The she-cat raced to the cat door, and entered in slowly. Thunder decided to stay in her yard for the night, to see if it was really a nice area.

At the pitch black night, he moved out to the back, so he was near his homeland, the forest. Hopefully nobody would come looking for him.

As he almost fell asleep, he heard something in the leaves. He stood up, noticing a coyote right near him. Thunder gasped as his heart started racing and he panicked. There was no way he could outrun a coyote!

The only way was...to fight it.

He unsheathed his claws, and hissed. "Come at me!" He said. The coyote started to race towards him, as he jumped on a tree branch on a tree. He had never been this high before.

The coyote started to scratch the tree. The kitten gulped. There was no way he could make it.

He jumped onto the canine's back, starting to claw near his neck. The coyote sat down quickly, sliding him down to the ground.

The kitten took a breath as he started to run. A head start would be nice. "Help!" He cried as he jumped onto another tree, screaming and screaming louder each time.

Inside the house, Shadow started to hear yowls of help. Her ears perked as she blinked a couple of times. She yawned as she looked out the window, but noticed Thunder being attacked.

_No! _She screamed in her thoughts. She ran downstairs, and went out the back cat door. Right when the coyote was about to take the branch down from the tree, the kitten jumped on the coyote. "Stop! You took my brother, but you won't take my friend!"

Thunder had the biggest smile on his face. While the coyote was distracted, he scratched his eye, making the coyote blind in his left eye. It yowled and ran away, having some scratches, and his eye wound.

Thunder breathed heavily as he looked into Shadow's eyes. Once he regained a regular heartbeat and normal breaths, he said to her, "Thank-you."

The two looked at each other for a little while, until Thunder ran back into the forest, not afraid to be attacked once again.

Shadow had entered back into her house.

The two had been visiting each other more and more ever since the coyote attack. Shadow spent days and days in the forest with Thunder, and Thunder spent days and days with Shadow inside.

Shadow and Thunder had just turned seven moons old, and where the toughest cats in the area.

Thunder entered the cat door, and purred after a pet from one of Shadow's owners, a sixteen year old girl. He walked over into the living room, where Shadow laid, looking outside.

"Hello."

The brown she-cat turned around. "Thunder, I think it's time I leave to go to the forest. My older owners think that I am to vicious, and might send me to the pound. It's either that or I go with you."

Thunder nodded. "Okay, do whatever you please," He said. The brown cat smiled and walked out the cat door with the tabby, then ran out. On their way to a new area, they met two cats, Wind and River. They became great friends with them, but since they met them, the two had gone from almost in love to just friends, but they still felt that feeling deep in their hearts.

Thunderstar smiled once he finished his memories. He knew Shadowstar wasn't that crazy to attack Windstar.

He walked over to the border, and called out for her.

Soon, the she-cat walked over to him, looking as beautiful as she did the first day he met her.

"What."

Thunderstar just stared at her.

"I don't have the whole day, Thunder. I'm hunting and making sure Windstar doesn't go in my territory!" She hissed.

He snapped out of it quickly. "Of course. May I enter? I have to speak to you about something that I discussed with Windstar today."

The dark brown she-cat rolled her eyes. "Windstar told you something? Sit with Shadow and tell me," She said, letting him in her territory. He laid down, and glared at her.

"Speak."

"He said that fox that took away one of his lives was you. I sorta didn't believe it, so I came to see if it was true," The gray tom told her.

Shadowstar started to chuckle.

Thunderstar gave the she-cat a confused look.

Soon, the she-cat noticed that she was the only one laughing and stopped. "Totally a lie. Well, part of it. You see, we fought about our borders, but he started to be all 'elegant' and tried to make me 'fall in love' with him. But that would never happen..." She said. _Because I only have one cat who belongs in my heart... _She finished in her mind.

The gray tom nodded. "Of course. I can tell now, I should have never doubted you... or trust him. By the way, someone has been stealing Riverstar, Windstar, and I's prey. What about you?"

"Same. I can scented all of the Clans, and some Twolegs Place. Of course you and I should have been able to scent that...or did you forget the scent?" She asked him. Thunderstar noticed her eyes from excited that she had company to sadness.

"I did also sniff some Twoleg's Place," He said, and stood up, walking towards her. "You know," He said, hanging his head over her shoulder, "I would never forget that scent." He purred as he walked back to his Clan.


	5. Unknown Found

Thunderstar shifted around in his nest, as he stared outside of the den at the big, bright white moon. He sat up, and thought about the conversation earlier with the brown she-cat. He looked down at his paws, and sighed. He really missed her, and sure, they were friends, but they were also enemies.

They had still argued a lot during the split-up.

_I just have to forget that it ever happened... _Thunderstar thought. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Once dawn awoken, the gray cat had woke up, a big cranky. He didn't get good sleep last night.

The gray cat walked into the clearing to get a piece of prey that he had caught before moonhigh last night. But right next to the prey pile, a mysterious light brown cat was munching down the squirrel he caught.

The gray tom unsheathed his claws, "Who are you?"

The cat took her last bite of the squirrel, then blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know another cat lived here..."

Thunderstar sheathed his claws, noticing that it was a she-cat, and that she seemed like no trouble. "It's okay. But, it is a bit noticeable, is it not? Also, respond to me when I ask a question. What is your name?"

"My name is Chealynn."

"Odd name, Chealynn. How did your mother think of it?" Thunderstar asked, sitting down.

"My mother didn't make my name. My owners did." She mewed.

The gray tom gasped, in shock. "So, you are a kittypet? How did you get here? Where's your collar?"

Chealynn shifted into a laying down position to get more comfortable. She knew this was gonna be a pretty long talk. "I was a kittypet. I left my owners because I didn't feel the freedom that I wanted to. You should know that I am a fun and crazy cat. They'd always yell at me for being to hyper, but seriously, who couldn't be to hyper?" She smiled.

Thunderstar chuckled. "And why haven't you found a new home?"

"Because, well, they're chasing after me still. They can never find me here! I'm sorry that I'm eating your food. I don't know how to catch my own, and I'd have nothing else to eat." The she-cat told the leader, getting up, preparing to leave.

"No, it's fine. It's just that you've been eating the four Clans prey, which we need, even though we only have one cat in our Clan."

Chealynn looked at Thunderstar funny. "What's a Clan?"

"It's a new group, tribe, or pack. Whatever you prefer to call it. In this forest, there are four Clans, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and my clan, ThunderClan. We are all enemies, but we can still be friends. Silverpelt, a spirit cat who looks over us at night with the other cats that she created the clans with." He started. The tom continued explaining as much as he could.

Chealynn smiled at the result. "Being in a Clan sounds so much fun." She sighed, then, she perked up. "I wish I could have that much fun!"

"Fun? It's hard work, even just for one cat in a Clan..." He said, then reflected on what he said. He glanced at the cat, who had started to look up at the trees that were around the two. She had gotten up, and was examining the territory.

The tom sighed. He did need more cats. Who knows, soon, there could be dozens of cats in each Clan!

The brown tabby then got her attention back at Thunderstar. "I better go..." She sighed. "Nice to meet you...what's your name?"

The leader felt stupid enough to not tell her his name. "I am Thunderstar. And I, Thunderstar, would like to ask you to join my Clan, ThunderClan."

Her eyes lit up with joy, as the biggest smile ever appeared on her face. "Of course!" She shouted in an excited tone, and as you could tell as she celebrated by running around and jumping a bit, she was proud to become a ThunderClan warrior.

"Good. You can be..." He thought for a moment. "Cherrypaw. I will help you learn the ways of how the Clans work, and soon enough, you'll be one of the best scent markers, hunters, fighters, and defenders in all of the forest. Remember, this is tough work. There'll be a lot of training, Cherrypaw." He told her.

She nodded. "Yes! I'm Cherrypaw!"


	6. Night Time Calls Strangers To The Forest

The dark moonlit sky shined over the Clan territory. It was a quiet and peaceful night, which meant that everyone would get a nice sleep.

The gray tom lead the light brown she-cat over to a poorly built area, that was getting most of it's support from Thunderstar's small den. "This is your den...I promise I'll start working on it more once you can start doing things a bit more independently..." He said, gulping at the end of his words. He hopped that Cherrypaw would like it.

Cherrypaw glanced in, and saw a good looking nest, but the den was terrible, and there was barely any room for her to move. Just one bump and everything would fall on her. "Sorry Thunderstar, I would break this thing... I can sleep outside if you want..." She said.

Thunderstar sighed, and shook his head. "I guess there is a little bit of room in my den. Come now, young one. First lesson of training, let's see how strong you are. Knock down this den. Yours, not mine."

Cherrypaw nodded, and kicked it with her right hind leg. She watched as the twigs started to fall, then soon enough, the whole thing collapsed, but just in enough time that Thunderstar had gotten her nest out of the damage. He slid it into his den.

"Nice job, Cherrypaw." He told the apprentice.

Cherrypaw had a smile on her face as she entered her den, and went into the nest. As she shifted around in the nest, Thunderstar noticed she was cuddling with the little amount of moss that was in her den. She must have been used to the warmth of a kittypet house.

He looked at his nest, and quietly pulled out a little of his moss from his nest, and put it into Cherrypaw's stack. "You'll need it," He whispered, smiling at the young cat.

The former kittypet smiled. "Thank-you," She whispered, her eyes wide. They were staring right into Thunderstar's.

"Night," He said, getting into his nest. He was a bit cold, but he didn't care, as long as the new apprentice was okay with sleeping here. The tom had to learn to live with other cats, and this would be a little hard, since she sort of is a stranger, but on the other hand, a friend. A silly friend, that is.

Thunderstar stayed up a little late once again, thinking about Shadowstar. He glanced at the heavy-asleep apprentice, then decided that he needed to sleep as well. He closed his eyes, and slowly, he started to get into a dream.

* * *

A blue-gray tom decided to settle down in a forest, quite near the Clan territories, during the night. He felt as if he was close to someone that he hadn't seen in a while. It couldn't have been his sister though. She must have been long gone, enjoying a peaceful life, while he was out in the cold each night, barely surviving. He fell asleep, planning to find a good area to stay in for a little while in the next few days.


	7. All Her Fault

**Author's Note: This is a pretty intense chapter! Something bad happens at the end of the chapter, so read, read, read! Also, I'd like to thank fernunderblazingstar for reviewing last chapter. You get a Silverpelt plushie! :D**

**If you review this chapter, you can get a Windstar plushie. Yeyyyyy!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Cherrypaw munched away at a mouse that Thunderstar had caught for her at dawn, when she was still resting. It was her first day training, so she'd have to be ready to fight.

The tom padded over to her. "Glad your finishing up your prey, Cherrypaw. Are you ready to start your first day l-" He got interrupted.

"YES! I am so excited for starting to train!" She said with excitement in her tone as she started to run around.

"Cherrypaw, stop running! You will lose your energy!"

The apprentice sighed, stopped, and sat down.

"Now, we aren't training today. I need to teach you the surroundings of our forest," He mewed. The apprentice nodded. "Is that fun?"

Thunderstar smiled and let out a quick yes, then continued speaking. "Let's start with near the Twolegs Place, then we'll make our way across." He told her, getting up and starting walking to the edge of the forest, where the border between the Twoleg's Place and the Clans lay.

"What's a Twolegs Place again?"

"Where you used to live,"

The two continued to walk towards the Twolegs Place. Since the young cat was new to the forest, she was still getting used to everything in the forest. The leaves crackling beneath their feet made her chuckle inside her head. She would have started laughing, but he wouldn't want to disturb Thunderstar, since he looked serious.

Maybe...she should act serious?

Her bright, big smile turned into almost a frown. She stopped plopping around and started to walk firmly. She put her tail down, and lastly, she raised her back. The only thing...

She raised her back a little too high.

The light brown she-cat fell onto the forest floor, with her right paw hitting a stone. Thunderstar glanced over to her as quick as he could, but was looking firm. Inside of him, he was worried.

"Sorry!"

She stood up, feeling as if she was burning up from fire, but in this case, the only fire is embarrassment. She blushed a bit.

"No need, mistakes happen, let's just continue on." Thunderstar told the apprentice.

They went on, until Thunderstar stopped at a Thunderpath. "Once we pass this, then we'll be right near the border."

The gray tom eyed both ways, then scurried over to the other side. "Your turn, Cherrypaw! Look out for any monsters!"

The apprentice heard her Twolegs call 'monsters' cars, so she just replaced the word, like she did with a lot of things that Thunderstar said. If he didn't explain anything, half of what he said would just sound like gibberish.

The apprentice glanced to the right, then the left. She started to run over, until she heard a noise. Her heart started pounding as she sprinted over to Thunderstar.

The leader ran over to her, but she got to him on time. The monster sped past them.

Cherrypaw took a big sigh of relief, and ignored the dirt that was all over her pelt from almost sliding towards Thunderstar.

"That was close."

Cherrypaw nodded, as she started to travel once again. Thunderstar quickly tip-toed in front of her. The whole trip was silent, until they gotten over to around the Twolegs Place. The gray cat stopped, careful not to go to much into the area. "This is the Twolegs Place, as you should know. I know it's not a good idea for you to be around here, but eh, it's probably so for a lot of cats."

Cherrypaw looked at the vivid scenery. The Twolegs Place was full of lots of stuff, slow moving monsters, big cream, white, blue, or yellow dens, a few Twolegs, and some Twolegs even had a dog, tied with them. There was also a lot of green that had surrounded the area.

"I've been here before, Thunderstar. I can show you where my den used to be, too!"

The gray cat shook his head. "It would be too dangerous. Anyways, we shouldn't show any respect to our old lives as a kittypet."

The light brown she-cat looked at him, and let out a little gasp. "You were a kittypet?"

Thunderstar gulped a bit. "Not exactly. I had a...friend, though, who was. I stayed with her often."

Cherrypaw let out a saddened face. "That's sad that you left her..."

"I didn't. She's in a Clan, actually, just not ours."

"Who is she?"

"...Shadowstar."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Cool."

Thunderstar and Cherrypaw got a little closer, but, one Twoleg realized that two cats were there. Every cat on the street had collars, so they must have been strays. She started to walk over to them.

The two weren't paying attention, until she was right in front of them.

"RUN CHERRYPAW!"

The apprentice started to dash off, hoping the leader was behind her. But once she was at a safe spot in the bushes, she saw that the Twoleg caught him, since she started to chase after him.

"Th-thu-thunderstar?" She whispered.

The leader glanced at the bush, and mouthed, "Stay Safe."

After that, the Twoleg had left.

"This is all my fault..." Cherrypaw whispered to herself, and then, ran for the Clans.


	8. A Sudden Need To Flee

Cherrypaw dashed back as quick as she could, her heart beating, and all she could think is that it was her fault. So who was she gonna go to? The apprentice thought as she returned to the Clans.

_Shadowstar! She'll understand! _

Cherrypaw knew Shadowstar's Clan was a little far off, so once she got to ThunderClan, she knew she would have to go further. _So...tired..._ She managed to think, searching for a lake, puddle, something with water.

Her trembling paws stopped once a splash of water got onto them. Cherrypaw immediately put her head down and started to gulp down the delicious beverage. She then put her head up, and started to run more.

_Maybe this is it? _She thought, starting to go down the hill. It was sort of a forest area... not like ThunderClan. She slowly crept into the Clan further, but then thought of Thunderstar again, and realized she had to find Shadowstar.

As she went on, she realized there wasn't much trees, but more puddles and such. "Hello? Shadowstar?" She called out.

No response.

"Hello?" She yelled, continuing on her journey. Soon, she caught sight of a small thing in the distance. Her eyes couldn't focus on it, until she got closer, but she was to far away, and it was walking.

"Hello!" She screamed, as if she were trying to get help if a bear had attacked her. The thing stopped. The apprentice ran more and more until she drew an outline of a cat. _Yes! _Cherrypaw thought.

"Are you Shadowstar?" Cherrypaw asked once she was up close to the cat. She noticed it was white and gray. Didn't' Thunderstar say something about Shadowstar being brown?

"No, uhm, who are you?"

"Cherrypaw of ThunderClan." She said with pride.

The apprentice noticed the cat's eyes widened once she said ThunderClan.

"Well, this is RiverClan territory, you have to get out, uhm, I am busy right now, why would Thunderstar even let you here...this isn't your territory..."

"Riverstar, was that you?" A quiet echo filled the two cats ears, but it seemed far away.

"Thunderstar is in trouble. I need your help, I was looking for Shadowstar, who are you...Riverstar?"

"Yes, uhm, Shadowstar is that way." She quickly flicked her tail. "You have to go now."

"But I need someone's help, I can't waste time, Thunderstar is-"

Riverstar quickly glared at the apprentice. From the corner of Cherrypaw's eye, she could see something.

That couldn't be Shadowstar...that was...Windstar.

She didn't know anything about Windstar, did she?

"Go in that bush over there, and don't make a peep." Riverstar ordered quietly.

"Will you help me?"  
Riverstar nodded, still giving the ThunderClan cat an outraged expression.

The apprentice smiled and dashed into the bush. The leaves and prickles had annoyed her. They felt like tiny claws trying to dig into her pelt.

The apprentice glared once she saw Windstar.

"Why hello darling, what was the yelling about?" The brown leader said in a mysterious voice as always.

"What yelling?"

_Darling...huh? That is what my parents called each other sometimes, until my father left... but that is what my mother always called us... _The apprentice remembered. That means...they loved each other, right? Were they mates?

"I heard a faint hello, I don't think Thunderstar would try to say hello to me. Anyways, it sounded like a kitten voice...did you hear it?"

"No." The RiverClan leader lied.

"Hmm...strange. Anyways, why do you look so tense?" He had asked her with a hint of being caring in his voice.

"Tense? Me?" Riverstar asked, then smiled. "Nah."

"Okay dear." Windstar said, and chuckled for about two seconds before he asked, "Want to have a race? We have the whole day."

"Do you mind we do that tomorrow? I just ran out of prey and I want to have enough for when we hang out." Riverstar told him.

_Hanging out with each other? Thunderstar and Shadowstar don't do that anymore...they have to be mates!_

"Oh River,"

"River_star_." She corrected him.

"Ah, yes. _Riverstar, _why can't we both go hunting?"

The white and gray she-cat sighed. "Because you don't know how to fish."

The brown leader smiled and licked the cat's furry cheek. "Darling, you can teach me!"

"It won't be done fast enough." She said.

"Do you not want me around?" Windstar asked, annoyance peaking through his strange voice.

"Of course I want you around!"

"Then why not let me learn how to fish?" He demanded. His yell was as if a million badgers had threatened to kill the cat's family.

Riverstar faked a cough.

The apprentice who was hiding smiled, her bright golden eyes gleaming through the dark green.

"Oh, you okay?" Windstar asked. He started to go closer to her until he saw yellow eyes in the bush.

Windstar charged for the bush with that vision.

"Windstar, no!" The white and gray she-cat yelled.

Cherrypaw screamed as Windstar's force tore most of the bush from the ground.

Windstar faced Riverstar. "What is this I see?" He said, then faced back to the apprentice, unsheathing his claws.

_This is for Thunderstar, remember? _ Cherrypaw thought.

Afraid on the inside, but strength showing on the outside, she unsheathed her claws, looking up at the cat, who looked like his paws were about to crush her to pieces once they touched her.

"Run Cherrypaw!" Riverstar yelled.

Cherrypaw nodded and started to sprint over to ShadowClan with the command. She didn't dare to look back, because that would only slow her down, but she heard quick pawsteps behind her. They were just paws, easy steps, but to her, if they got to close, her heart would stop beating.

"She's just a young one looking for help!"

"You didn't tell me!" Windstar said, looking back at his mate, then started to go quicker.

"She just came over to me!"

Windstar was about to pounce onto the apprentice, when...

_Crash! _

The brown cat was on the earth floor, with cuts on his back legs. Riverstar panted, as the color red stained her paws.

The apprentice took one last glance, until she disappeared into the trees...


	9. Once a Friend, Always a Friend

The apprentice continued into the darkness of the forest. As the shadows grew larger, she thought as if she were shrinking.

_Where am I?_

After a little more of running, the trees started to fade away, but there were still some. It was sunny though. Happy.

Cherrypaw took a deep breath and slowed down. "Shadowstar?" She called out.

No response.

_What is with all of these cats? I can never find them! _

The light brown cat started her jog once again, glancing at both sides of her to find any sign of a cat.

"Gotcha!" A joyful shout called out.

Cherrypaw's ears perked up. "Hmm?" There was nobody around her...

"Hellooo?" Cherrypaw called out, starting to run once again.

After a bit, she saw a brown feline munching on a great smelling squirrel.

"Are you Shadowstar?" The apprentice asked her.

The cat rose up from her meal. She was big and muscular, it seemed as if she could take the life away from a cat in the blink of an eye. Her claws were sharp like a sword, her dark brown fur was hinting a hue of a dark shadow. Her eyes were a shiny lime green, easy to spot if it were midnight. Her tail was long, and fluffy. Her fur was soft, but the pelt of her paws was ragged and damp. She had several scars spread across her body, but she still looked proud. In total, she was a beautiful but dreadful fighter with pride.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes squinting down at the ThunderClan cat.

Cherrypaw noticed the action in the cat's eyes. She was surprised that she didn't do what Windstar did, and launch herself at the young one without a thought of the mind. "My name is Cherrypaw of ThunderClan. I need your help, you are the only one that can."

Shadowstar sat down, and shoved the newly caught prey aside. "What do you need?" She asked with a mysterious but cautious tone, nothing like Windstar's voice.

"Thunderstar has been stolen by a Twoleg!" The apprentice exclaimed. It had felt so nice to let the secret out.

Shadowstar's eyes widened. She got up, and quickly glanced at Cherrypaw. "What happened? Where to?"

The apprentice swallowed before she spoke, "Follow me."

The two started to chase towards the Twoleg.

"He was showing me the Twolegs Place during my tour of the forest, and a Twoleg found us and caught us. He told me to run, so I did. I looked for you, but I ran into Riverstar. Did you know Riverstar and Windstar are mates? Also, Windstar almost killed me!"

"You have a lot to say for such a small cat." Shadowstar responded to the apprentice, giving her a grin.

Cherrypaw smiled as they continued towards the entrance of the Twolegs Place.

"Okay...we are here." Cherrypaw said, getting her breath back once she stopped.

Shadowstar still stood alert, not showing a twitch of relaxation. "C'mon cat, we're splitting up. If you need help, scream as if Windstar tried to murder you again." Shadowstar explained, then pointed her tail to her left. "I'll go this way, you go the other way."

Cherrypaw nodded, and quickly started off, running on the warm pavement, looking for the cat.

Shadowstar started going down the street, looking for the slightest sight of her old friend. After a bit, she saw a Twoleg with something in her arms. The Twoleg was upset, trying to make it stop. Shadowstar froze to look at the scene. She then smiled and ran towards the Twoleg.

Thunderstar was scratching at the Twoleg's face, but he could never get near enough. He scratched her everywhere he could, but tried to aim for the head, but couldn't. Twolegs were idiots.

He then noticed a brown cat...was it...Shadowstar?!

Shadowstar quickly slashed her claws against the Twoleg's legs, making a curved line of red. She then jumped apon her shoulder and started to claw at her side.

"Another one?" The twoleg yelled, dropping Thunderstar. "MATTHEW!" She cried, once she saw a Twoleg running towards her.

Shadowstar and Thunderstar worked together, but in silence, to defeat the Twoleg who started this, before the other Twoleg came.

Soon, dashing down the side road was the little apprentice, Cherrypaw, who had launched herself on the Twoleg with the name of Matthew, and scratched his neck. He shouted and quickly started to sprint away. Cherrypaw clung to his shirt, and dug her claws in through the material of the shirt, to reach his skin. She slowly dropped down, then ran and helped Thunderstar and Shadowstar. The twoleg eventually gave up and got all of the cats off her, before running back to her den.

Shadowstar took in a big breath. "Phew...that was hard." She looked at Thunderstar, "Are you okay?"

Thunderstar nodded. "How did you get here? How did you find out?"

Shadowstar looked at the apprentice. "Cherrypaw, of course."

Cherrypaw gave her leader a little grin before he licked her furry cheek in sign of a thank you.

"Did you know that Riverstar and Windstar are mates, Thunderstar?"

Thunderstar looked at Cherrypaw. _Offtopic...but woah. _"No." He exchanged a look with Shadowstar, then looked back up at the two cats. "Well, thank you very much. Cherrypaw and I better return to ThunderClan."

"Yeah. I better come back to ShadowClan."

The three cats escaped the Twolegs Place, and not a peep came out of the leaders, but they both were looking at each other from the corner of their eyes, and maybe, just maybe, they were blushing.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Chapter Ten, yay! Expect many more chapters to come. Oh yes, a poll! Who do you ship? Thunderstar x Shadowstar or Thunderstar x Cherrypaw ? Post in the reviews!**


	10. Pledge of the Promise

**Drip. Drop.**

Riverstar watched as little liquid red drops fell from her claws. They stained the top of her paws, they were now a light pink. She was barely able to watch what had just happened.

"Windstar..." Riverstar stuttered, slowly walking over to him.

He did not move.

"Windstar!" Riverstar shouted again.

No response.

"Windstar!" She cried.

The tom's eyes opened. "How could you do that to me? You were hiding a cat! Who knows,that cat could have hurt you!"

"Actually, that little cat was just looking for Shadowstar. She needed help. I know how to fight." Riverstar hissed.

_This tom is an idiot._

"Shadowstar, huh?" He paused for a moment, then continued with, "What Clan is she originally from?"

"ThunderClan."

Windstar's paused for a moment, with a mysterious facial expression, unable to read."The name?"

Riverstar gulped. "That is not your business."

"Why won't you tell me!" Windstar yelled.

She took a big breath, "Because, I'm afraid you will hurt her more."

"If you don't tell me, it's a bigger risk."

Riverstar looked into his eyes. "Please, please." She put her blood stained paw on his left paw. "Promise me you won't hurt her."

Windstar nodded. "Okay."

"Her name is Cherrypaw."

"Oh, okay then." He said.

Riverstar sighed, looking down at the ground.

The injured tom started to struggle to get up, but plopped back down. "Ouch!"

Riverstar gasped, "Whats wrong?!"

He slowly shifted to a sit. "Sorry, they just sting a little."

Riverstar sighed. "I'm so sorry, I..."

Then suddenly, the wind grew heavier, and soon, a flash came through the sky, revealing a transparent cat.

She slowly walked over to Windstar and put her paws on his wounds. The cat said some words and phrases, and then, it was all better.

"Silverpelt?" Riverstar asked.

All the transparent cat did was smile as she jumped up, but did not land on the ground once again, she went higher, and higher until you couldn't see her any longer.

Riverstar smiled, and looked down at her paws. Wait...they were white! Not bloodstained!

Windstar got up. "That was amazing."

The white she-cat nodded. "It's getting dark, see you in the morning." She said, running off to her den.


	11. His Arrival

The tom's eyes opened as he felt the freezing wind blowing on his fur. He blinked a few times, and stretched.

_It's not usually this cold... _ He thought.

Maybe it was because he was so high. The tom had slept on top of the highest hill in all of the forest he was around. When he looked down, he saw where he would walk down, and then, he saw a bunch of trees.

"More of a forest." He sighed, as he made his way down the hill. It took the whole morning, since he hadn't had much to eat or drink. He only brought a couple pieces of prey with him, and he had no water.

Once he got down, he immediately searched for a lake, a puddle, something that had water. The white tom finally noticed a little stream. He ran up to it and started to drink the water from it. He looked up after his long, refreshing time having water, and sniffed around. All he smelt was a faint scent of...a cat? It was remarkable, he knew he scented it before, but where? It seems it had been so long since he ever had.

He followed the scent trail, and the scent became more fresh, and fresh. He realized, a bit of the scent smelled like his mother.

Could it be, one of his siblings?

Probably not.

The white tom entered into a small clearing, with a couple pieces of prey near a stone. He licked his lips as he went by it. He scented it, nice and fresh! The tom took a piece and gobbled it down.

* * *

_What was that? _ The she-cat asked herself. She got up. It felt as if she heard someone having a big meal, but who would be doing that? After all, she was the only one in the camp.

Unless, did Cherrypaw have _another_ problem? It had been a week since Cherrypaw and her had saved Thunderstar, and Cherrypaw thinks that Shadowstar and her were best friends, which was getting on Shadowstar's nerves a little bit, but not to much, after all, she was sweet.

Two days ago, she came crying about how she had a nightmare that Thunderstar told her that she was talentless. Cherrypaw had additionally ate all of Shadowstar's prey. Thunderstar had searched all around, and finally found Cherrypaw, and dragged her back home.

Shadowstar stretched, and then she walked out of her den. _I'm gonna have to talk to Thunderstar about this whole Cherrypaw thing. I have to hunt every second now! Anyways, how does she stay so thin? _She thought as she walked into the clearing.

She noticed something white.

She slowly walked over to it, being as quiet as possible. As the she-cat was almost there, she stepped onto a leaf. _No! _ She thought, and blushed as the cat looked at her.

The white cat gasped, "Sister?"

"Blueberry!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sure it was short, but I thought it was funny, and well, cliffhanger! :D**

**Doesn't Blueberry remind you of Cherrypaw!?**


	12. Cannot Stay Away From The Shadows

The white cat licked his sister's cheek. "I missed you so much, Shadow!"  
Shadowstar blushed and licked his brother's cheek. "Actually, my name is Shadowstar now. I'm the leader of ShadowClan, but I'm the only cat in my Clan at the moment."

The white tom sat down and looked at his sister with a weird facial expression. "Clan? What?"

Shadowstar rolled her eyes, and explained the whole idea of the Clans to him.

Once she was finished, the white cat smiled. "Sounds like fun! Can I join?"

Shadowstar nodded. "The only thing is, I don't know if you'd be an apprentice, or a warrior." She told him. After all, he was a bit younger than she was.

Blueberry rolled his eyes. "Always think you are the stronger one, huh? Let's fight." He said.

Shadowstar smiled. "Okay." Truthfully, she didn't want to fight her brother. She quickly got an idea.

"Or actually, I got an idea. We'll have a little competition." She grinned.

The white tom smiled. "What is it?"

"Whoever collects the most prey by dusk wins. If I win, you become an apprentice. If you win, you become a warrior."

"Nah." Blueberry said.

Shadowstar sighed.

"You actually think that I'm not capable of being a warrior? I am offended."

Shadowstar rolled her eyes.

The white tom then charged at the cat. He jumped onto her back and started to swat at her neck.

The she-cat rolled over, so she was holding Blueberry down. Blueberry raised his back legs and tried to kick her, but she was to high. Blueberry then struggled out, and once he got out of her hold, they just continued to dodge each others scratches. After a bit, Shadowstar decided he was worthy enough to be a warrior.

She sat down, and smiled. "Great job, brother. You are now a warrior of ShadowClan."

The tom smiled. "Wait, do I have to become Blueberrystar now?"

Shadowstar giggled. "No, that's only for the leader. Anyways, you can keep your name, because Blueberry can be a warrior name. The only thing is that if you became leader, you'd become Bluestar."

The tom smiled. "Okay, I get it now."

"Let me show you around the camp." She said. Blueberry nodded and followed his sister.

* * *

Thunderstar glanced at Cherrypaw. "Hey Cherrypaw, would you like to visit Shadowstar?"

Cherrypaw rolled her eyes. _He totally has a crush on her! After all, that's all he ever wants to do, but can't he just become her mate, and they cool it off a little? I need to train! I am probably the worst apprentice ever! _She thought.

"It sounds like fun, Thunderstar, but I would rather train. We were in ShadowClan all day yesterday. One day, you are gonna have kits, and I believe that I'll still be an apprentice once they are apprentices!"

Thunderstar sighed. "I guess you are right. First of all, let us check the borders. I will check WindClan, and you check ShadowClan."

The apprentice nodded. "Meet you back here in a bit." She told him. She ran over to the ShadowClan border and started to venture into ShadowClan's territory a bit. She continued further and further until she got vision of the clearing.

_Who is that? _ She wondered when she saw Blueberry. She noticed them laughing, talking, and bonding. Thunderstar wouldn't be happy about this.

_If this cat becomes mates with Shadowstar, Thunderstar will never forgive her! He'd just end up leaving the forest, and I'd be the only cat in ThunderClan, which means I'd have to become the leader, and though Cherrystar sounds nice, I can't fight much, at all! _She told herself. She had to see who this cat is.

Now, she felt bad that she'd have to fake a problem, because, why else would she be here?

She could say that she just wanted to hang out, have some she-cat's only time. She walked into the clearing, and ran up to Shadowstar and Blueberry.

"Hey Shadowstar!" She smiled, then looked at the white cat. "Who are you?" _He is handsome._

"I am Blueberry, a warrior of ShadowClan." He smiled.

"He's younger than me, though. Probably your age, Cherrypaw." Shadowstar told her.

"Blueberry, this is one of my good friends, Cherrypaw from ThunderClan."

"Is that the one that we are allies with?" He asked her. The leader nodded.

_Allies, huh? Okay, so I guess there still is a chance. Now, how does she know this cat?_

"Are you two related?"

Shadowstar nodded. "Yes, Blueberry is my younger brother. Anyways, why are you here, Cherrypaw?" Cherrypaw glanced at the she-cat. "I just wanted to come to say hello, is all." She blushed, feeling embarrassed. She should have thought of a better excuse to be here than that.

"Hello Cherrypaw. Now go back to Thunderstar, okay?"

"Too late." A male voice thundered.

The apprentice looked behind her to see Thunderstar.

"What are you doing here, Cherrypaw?" He asked her, with a mad and upset tone. Then, he looked at the tom. "Who are you?"

"I am Shadowstar's brother, Blueberry." The tom introduced himself.

Thunderstar smiled. "Come on, Cherrypaw. So sorry for interrupting, Shadowstar."

"It's alright, Thunderstar." She said, and blushed a bit.

The tom grinned and walked away, with Cherrypaw behind her.

Once they were far away enough, Cherrypaw walked up next to him. "Are you mad at me?" She asked him.

Thunderstar sighed, and looked at her. "Why did you go in there?"  
"I just wanted to say hello, but then I saw Blueberry, and wanted to see who he was and all of that."

'Tell me first before you do that, okay? It is not like everyone in the forest is our friend. I was worried sick!"

Cherrypaw remembered what happened with Windstar. He was probably out to kill her now. She really had to think, even though Shadowstar was a safe cat to be around, she had to get permission first. He might have known what Clan she was in, or what her name was, and may have been lurking near the ShadowClan border to capture her. She gulped.

"I understand. I'm sorry."

The gray tom smiled and licked the she-cat's cheek. "Now, let's go practice your battle moves."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good to me."

The two slowly walked to the perfect place to train.


	13. New Friendly Faces

**Pow! Pow! Pow! **

"Run faster!" The hazel brown she-cat yelled to her white friend. The white cat nodded, and they continued to sprint down the Thunderpath. They didn't care about the heat coming up from it, or the pebbles they accidentally stepped on.

The Twoleg kept on following, and kept on holding down this button on a weird metal thing, that popped out small bullets quickly. The only thing is that these bullets had enough power to kill them.

"We have to split up!" The brown she-cat said. Her friend glanced at her. "You are sure?"

"Positive. We'll meet back here in a little bit." She said, then dashed to her left. The white cat dashed to it's right.

The Twoleg decided to go for the brown she-cat. The white cat took a big breath for recovering. Then, the white cat realized, _What am I doing? I have to go help her! _

The white cat got up and ran in the direction of the Twoleg. Once the white cat didn't get to far, they saw the brown she-cat.

The feline ran up to its friend. "Are you okay?"

The brown cat nodded. "Yeah. Let's make a run for it!"

The two ran for miles and miles, through the Thunderpaths, little bridges that where above small streams, plain grassland, they just ran. After a little bit, they started to hear Twolegs behind them again.

"What do they want from us?" The white one asked.

"I don't know!"

The two ran faster, and then, noticed a long, unstable wooden bridge. There was a yellow sign bordering it, and a bunch of things blocking it, but they didn't care. The two jumped over it.

"This doesn't look as long as I thought it was." One of them said as they got onto the first step.

They carefully walked over, and then ran. The twolegs were long gone, and they had a lot of time to speed up.

They went into a kind twolegs place, which was mainly a barn with big animals and a few twolegs. The cats thought they were amazing, how big they were, but they had no time to look. They continued to run until they stumbled upon a valley.

In the distance, they saw a brown tom stalking a rabbit. He stayed low to the ground, and once he was close enough to it, he pounced and got it.

"Lucky shot." The white one said.

The brown she-cat nodded.

"Let's go up to him." The brown one said, and the two started to run.

The leader glanced at the two cats. Both of them looked small, hungry, and tired. "Can I help you?"

They nodded.

"I'm Shay, and this is Cleo. We used to live together in a valley just like this one, but we got stolen by Twolegs. We ran away, but they have bullet shooters, and they are trying to kill us. We believe if we stay here, we'll be save." The white she-cat said.

Cleo nodded. "Please? We'll do anything for you, kind sir."

Windstar chuckled. "My name is Windstar, welcome to WindClan, she-cats. At the moment, I am the only member."

They looked at each other, then looked back at Windstar. "WindClan?"

Windstar sighed and sat down. The three shared the rabbit he caught as he told what a Clan was.

"Sounds like fun, can I join?" Shay asked.

Cleo nodded. "Me too!"

Windstar nodded. "Okay. Since I'm the only one in the Clan, I'll have to be both of your mentors, but that's alright. Come with me, I'll show you to where I will make Clan announcements."

He walked up to the Clan clearing, and sat on a rock that wasn't that big, but big enough for all the cats to see him. "I assume you both are both more than six moons old, maybe seven or eight, but anyways, I have learned well from my friends, family, and others to fight, and learned from Silverpelt the ways of a warrior, so I promise I will put those down onto you. Shay, from this day until you are a warrior, you will be called Snowpaw. Cleo, from this day until you are a warrior, you will be called Cloverpaw. I will be both of your mentors."

Snowpaw and Cloverpaw smiled. "This will be awesome!"

* * *

A few sunrises later in RiverClan, a young cat with the name of Sandy stumbled into Riverstar's territory, and he had joined her Clan. His name became Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw, you did great today. I am proud that you are doing good with your back kick. I'm sure you would be able to give a cat a move to remember if you used that in battle." Riverstar told him.

The tan tom smiled. "Thanks Riverstar. You are really nice, you know." He looked into her eyes.

The she-cat got red in embarrassment. "Thanks, Sandpaw."

He nodded. "You are welcome, Riverstar. You know, all the bad things that happened with my family," He stopped once his voice got low and quiet due to the sorrow he was feeling.

She licked his cheek. "Don't worry, they won't be hurting you anymore. Go grab a fish, eat, and rest."

Sandpaw nodded. "Thanks! Wanna join me in a game of Moss-ball later, Riverstar?" He asked her before he went to eat his fresh-kill for the day.

"Maybe before you have to go to sleep. I have to..." She thought of an excuse, because she was going to go visit Windstar. She hadn't seen Windstar since a couple of days before Sandpaw joined. Maybe it was just a phase, but could he really still be mad about what happened with Cherrypaw? Hopefully not. She'd get a reason out of him tonight. If he was out, well, there was a gathering tomorrow, oh yeah, she also had to tell Sandpaw about that.

"I have to refill our scent markers. Haven't refilled them since the morning, and you know, some cats get crazy ideas." She smiled.

"Okay." Sandpaw said. "See ya later, Riverstar!" He said, and dashed off to go to the prey pile. Riverstar went in the direction of WindClan.

* * *

_This isn't a good idea... _She thought to herself as she was going. _You don't want to put yourself in danger, especially since you have Sandpaw now. If anything happened to you, Sandpaw would be so upset! _She told herself. She sighed. She really wanted to know what was going on, her patience couldn't wait till tomorrow.

She continued on running, until she got to the border. She really did need to refill the scent markers, so she did that quickly, then started to pass onto the area where WindClan smelt, the only thing was that it didn't smell like just Windstar.

"Hello?" She called out.

* * *

_Hello? _Filled the air, nearby the border. Windstar was just out trying to get a rabbit, while the two apprentices where practicing a new move. _Riverstar! _He realized. He ran to the noise.

* * *

Riverstar sighed, what was the point, just as she was turning around to leave...

"Hey!"

She looked. "Windstar! Where have you been? I missed you so much, I was starting to think that we weren't mates anymore!" She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got two new apprentices a quarter moon ago, and it's a lot of work, but I can handle it." The brown cat smiled.

Riverstar licked his cheek. He examined him, he looked so tired, so warn out! She could also tell little claw marks on him from battling. She smiled.

"You look very tired. Look, I understand if we need to split up for a little bit, I just got myself an apprentice too, Sandpaw."

Windstar shook his head. "No, we don't need to split up. In a little bit, the two will already know enough to be alone for a hunting patrol."

"Same with my Sandpaw."

Windstar nodded. "Everything will be back to normal in a little bit, I promise, okay?"

The white she-cat nodded. "Got it. Bye, love." She said.

The tom nodded as the two walked away.

* * *

Sandpaw walked up to the prey-pile. _The fish look good, but this water vole looks even better! Riverstar only said a fish though... _He sighed, but then again, _She won't notice! _He took the water vole and scarfed it down. "Mmm, delicious!"

Once he was done, he noticed that it was very dark now. "I hope Riverstar is okay." He said to himself. He started to feel afraid, what if someone got Riverstar into a fight? Was she okay?

He also hated being alone in the dark.

_Stop being so scared, Sandpaw! You are gonna be a warrior one day! Maybe even some day, the leader of RiverClan, Sandstar! _He told himself. He went into the Apprentice's Den and laid down in his nest, just like Riverstar told him to do.

_Nobody could harm me in here._ He told himself. The den built mainly from reeds was strong and big, and it can protect him from anyone, for a little while.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard footsteps. Was that Riverstar?

He was to afraid to check, but he had to. What if it _wasn't_?

Sandpaw stood up brave and tall as he quietly made his way out of his den. He leaped over the stream that surrounded the circle of dens, and made his way into the clearing. He saw the white and gray cat, and smiled. _Phew._

"Sorry that took so long, Sandpaw." Riverstar told him as she got a fish from the prey pile and ate it. "Now, let's play some Moss-ball!" The she-cat said with her mouth full, but she did smile big.


	14. The Gathering of Shock

The full moon struck the forest sky the next night. All of the apprentices, Cherrypaw, Snowpaw, Cloverpaw, and Sandpaw, were excited for their first ever time at a Gathering. Same with Blueberry, even though he was a warrior, but it was his first time. After a long hard day of training, defending, and hunting, it was time for peace.

The cats met up for a gathering near where Twolegs with big, yellow monsters had just recently knocked down an abandoned Twolegs place, and now since no Twolegs would go near there, it was a perfect place for a gathering. There weren't many trees, but there were four big rocks that the leaders would sit on.

Thunderstar and Cherrypaw were the first one's there, since it was the closest to them. "Do you think you and Shadowstar are the only ones with other cats in their Clan?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Probably not. It's been a while since we've made the Clans, two moons. That's long enough for at least one new cat in a Clan." He told her.

Cherrypaw smiled. "Okay, so I'll have lots of friends to hang out with!"

The gray leader smiled as he jumped onto the big rock. "This is where I will be sitting, but as you can tell, we can still talk, it's just gonna be a little hard to hear, if you don't talk a little louder."

The she-cat nodded. "Okay!" She shouted.

Cherrypaw settled down and grabbed some moss off of the ends of the rock that Thunderstar was sitting on. She made herself a little moss blanket and laid down on it. That felt nice.

Soon, Windstar, followed by two she-cats entered the Gathering area. Cherrypaw sat up and smiled, looking nice, strong, and professional, just like Thunderstar told her to do.

Windstar told his apprentices how he will be sitting on one of the big rocks, while they sit down on the grass and talk to the other cats until the announcements start and end.

The leader jumped up onto his rock as Snowpaw and Cloverpaw walked over to Cherrypaw.

_I hope I don't do anything stupid! _Cherrypaw thought as she smiled when the she-cats came and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Cherrypaw of ThunderClan, who are you?"

The two exchanged a look and some whispers. "ThunderClan is an enemy, Windstar said. But right now, they aren't really an enemy. And since it is a gathering, it's okay." Cloverpaw whispered. Snowpaw nodded.

_I did do something wrong... _Cherrypaw thought. She put her head down as her smile faded away.

"I'm Cloverpaw." The brown one said. Cherrypaw put her head up and smiled. The white one grinned as well. "I'm Snowpaw. We are from WindClan. Sorry about that, we didn't know what to say." Snowpaw blushed.

"It's okay." She said. _Oh great, WindClan. I bet they only did that because Windstar told them about how they don't like ThunderClan. At least they are being nice now. _She told herself.

Soon, Shadowstar and Blueberry came in. _Phew! _She said to herself.

The two apprentices looked at the cats coming in, then faced Cherrypaw. "Who are they?" Snowpaw asked.

"The brown one is Shadowstar, and the white one is Blueberry." Cherrypaw smiled once she got to Blueberry's name. "They are siblings."

Cloverpaw chuckled. "A warrior? Already?"

Snowpaw joined with the giggling. "Shadowstar must be really stupid, if she barely trained him."

"They are siblings, so she'd give him the easy treatment." Cloverpaw added.

"You are right."

The two apprentices watched Shadowstar.

"No, no. It's not like that." Cherrypaw interrupted. _They can't think badly of Blueberry! That wouldn't be fair! _"Blueberry already knew how to fight once he joined the Clans. He didn't need to be trained."

The two WindClan apprentices felt heat go through their bodies. "Oh..." They said. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault..." Cherrypaw felt embarrassed a bit herself. She didn't want to be so rude, they probably thought she was a know-it-all, just like her sister, Bri.

Blueberry walked over to the she-cats as Shadowstar went up to her rock.

Riverstar finally arrived with Sandpaw. "I'm going to go with the other leaders. Why don't you go hang out with the others?" She said, and pointed the apprentices and Blueberry out with her tail. Sandpaw nodded and ran over to them.

"Hi Blueberry!" Cherrypaw said.

"Hey Cherrypaw. Hey other cats."

"I'm Snowpaw, and this is my sister, Cloverpaw." Snowpaw told the white cat. He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

_How do Cherrypaw and Blueberry know each other? Also, why does she know that they are siblings? It is not like you just find these things out.. _Cloverpaw thought. Sandpaw sat down next to Snowpaw.

"Hi, I'm Sandpaw." The tan tom said.

The rest of the cats introduced themselves, and then started talking. Snowpaw and Sandpaw got along very fast, and were chatting up a storm, while Cloverpaw mainly spent her time talking to Cherrypaw and Blueberry.

"All cats, please silence yourselves!" Thunderstar yowled, his voice louder then a boom of thunder, so all the cats could hear. The cats on the grass quickly hushed up as they looked up at their leaders.

The gray tom smiled. "Thank-you." He said. "I am Thunderstar, leader of ThunderClan." He introduced himself. "ThunderClan is doing well. We have a new apprentice, Cherrypaw, and she has been a big help with refilling the scent markers and hunting. She's also a pleasure to talk to. We have enough prey for several more members, so ThunderClan will be fine for a while." The tom nodded, in signal that his turn to speak was over.

"Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" The cats shouted. Cherrypaw smiled.

Shadowstar quickly took over. "Thank-you, Thunderstar. ShadowClan is doing very well ourselves. I have recently encountered my lost brother, Blueberry. He was able to show me that he was capable of being a warrior, and he is now Blueberry. Like how Cherrypaw is a big help to Thunderstar, Blueberry is a big help to me. ShadowClan is very healthy and strong."

"Blueberry! Blueberry!"

Riverstar took over the turn. "Thanks, Shadowstar." She said quietly, then her voice got louder. "RiverClan has been doing very good. A lot of prey, and no invaders in our territory. I recently got an apprentice, Sandpaw. He is a big pleasure and help to the Clan." She said.

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw!"

Windstar took the last announcement. "WindClan is doing good. I don't want to brag, but we _are_ the biggest Clan at the moment, since I just recently got both Snowpaw and Cloverpaw to join my Clan. Though it's a challenge having two young cats to teach, it is a lot of fun and a big help to me. Additionally, WindClan has a big alliance." He started.

The cats on the ground looked at each other, puzzled. What Clan? Riverstar didn't look so happy about what he was about to say.

"Our alliance is RiverClan, due to me being mates with Riverstar." Windstar announced.

The cats gasped, and didn't even cheer for Snowpaw and Cloverpaw. They were too shocked at the fact that Windstar would actually announce something like that!

Thunderstar and Shadowstar exchanged glances.

The apprentices from both Clans were really confused, they heard nothing of the sort!

But most importantly, Riverstar felt absolutely terrible.


	15. Night Time Defeat

Sandpaw sighed. _I guess no cat is exactly who you think they are. I just thought Riverstar was the one that would tell me anything... this is the most important thing of a cat's life. _He felt upset, very upset.

Riverstar glanced down at the upset Sandpaw. "RiverClan is leaving!" She declared, giving Windstar a dirty look as she jumped down and patted Sandpaw's shoulder with her tail.

"Let's go." She told him.

Windstar hissed. "C'mon, you two. We are leaving as well."

The brown cat jumped down and started walking back to WindClan.

The tan tom went in back of Riverstar, and Snowpaw did the same thing, only with Windstar. They stopped walking as the rest of them walked away.

"Snowpaw, I feel so upset right now." He said.

The white she-cat nodded. "Windstar should have told us anything that he needed too, instead of announce it to everybody. Hey, at least we might be able to spend more time together, depending on if Windstar and Riverstar aren't mad."

The tan tom nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for talking to me, Snowpaw. I'll see you later." He said.

Sandpaw started to go back to the white and gray leader.

"Wait, Sandpaw?"

He turned around and glanced at the white apprentice. "Yeah, Snowpaw?"

"Wanna meet at the border, tomorrow night?" She asked him, grinning. The tom nodded. "I'd like that. See you there!"

The two nodded and ran back to their Clans.

* * *

Thunderstar and Shadowstar started to talk to each other on the rocks. The brown cat made it over to the gray cat, as they started to speak.

"Can't you believe that Windstar actually announced that?" Thunderstar asked.

The brown she-cat shook her head. "No way, I can barely understand any thought that runs through his head! That tom is crazy! Riverstar is such a big idiot to choose to be with him. I'm starting to become suspicious about that tom, you better too. Who knows what he's gonna do in the future."

The gray tom nodded. "Yeah."

They both starred at each other.

"You know," Shadowstar spoke up after a few moments, "if they are mates... it is possible for..us...to be mates."

Thunderstar blushed. _Shadowstar actually wants to be my mate? That is unbelievable? Of course, I want to, really badly, but I didn't know Shadowstar liked me back! Who would ever guess it? Oh my goodness! _The tom thought. "Um, yeah."

They watched as clouds slowly went towards the moon, but did not cover it. The moon was the only thing that you can see, other than the clouds.

"Cloudy sky," Blueberry observed. The apprentice nodded. "Yeah."

"We better get heading out." Thunderstar said loud enough for his apprentice to hear. He jumped down. "This was a nice gathering." He blinked at Shadowstar, then looked at Cherrypaw. "Let's go, we can see Shadowstar later."

The brown she-cat nodded. "Bye guys!"

Blueberry waved his tail, and Shadowstar shouted goodbye. They started to go back to ShadowClan as well.

The sky got darker.

"We better pick up the pace, it's probably going to be a stormy night." Thunderstar told Cherrypaw. She nodded. The two cats sprinted back to their Clan, and they were just in time. After sharing a squirrel, the sky let down rain like baby birds falling out of their nests. Cherrypaw cuddled up with the moss in her nest that night. She couldn't sleep. The thunder and lightning were keeping her from it, though tonight, she felt strange, it was as if she had to sleep for some reason, but she didn't really want to. _Thunderstar is probably asleep... _She thought. _I'll go wake him up. _

The she-cat got out of her den. The rain immediately soaked her pelt. "Ugh," She groaned. She was not in the mood for this. Additionally, it was windy, and the wind was very cold. She felt like a cube of ice, just waiting to be turned into a snowball. _Why am I even going outside? I'm gonna get a cold, and Thunderstar won't be able to heal me, he's not a medicine cat! Also, I won't be able to go to the vet either, like I used to be able to when I was a kittypet. _She thought to herself. She may as well turn back.

_Just check if he's asleep... _

The she-cat walked up to his den, she was pretty sure it was it, due to his snoring. She could barely see at all, since it was so dark and foggy.

She entered in the den, and smiled. It was warm, and dry. She glanced at Thunderstar. He was defiantly asleep, she wouldn't want to wake him up.

Cherrypaw sighed and exited the den. She started to walk back to her den, but lightning struck right in front of her. The apprentice screamed as she started to run. What was that for?

Thunderstar had heard her scream and rose up. "Cherrypaw?" No response.

The tom quickly dashed out of his den.

Cherrypaw tried to find her den, but she went to far, and was not near the dens anymore. Maybe she was heading towards ShadowClan, hopefully she was. It was even darker where she was heading, so it must have been ShadowClan!

"Shadowstar? Blueberry?" She called out.

She heard footsteps near her. "Shadowstar? Blueberry? Thunderstar?" She listed all the cats she would like to see at the moment. She felt as if they got closer to her.

Yellow eyes glared at her. She gasped as the cat charged at her. She fell to the ground, getting a nasty wound, but mud was getting inside of it now. _Ouch! _She thought. The cat had pinned her down. "Get off of me!" She yelled.

She struggled to get out, but then remembered what Thunderstar taught her today, to play dead! She started to groan, and quickly went limp. The opponent relaxed and got off of her, and started to dash off. Before they were to far, she jumped onto their back. He rolled over, as if he knew that she was going to anyways. He then quickly grabbed her scruff and started to spin around.

"Let me go! I'm getting dizzy!" She cried. Her cut was stinging with pain, and she felt like she was about to throw up. The cat threw her into the bushes near by as he ran away.

_No, a bramble! _She felt the thorns cut into her. She felt so weak, she couldn't stay awake any longer...not even if some cat came and found her in the next minute...

Her eyes then shut.


	16. Cherrypaw's Slumber

"Cherrypaw!" Thunderstar yelled, running to the limp body next to a bramble bush. He was a minute or two late. He looked down as the rain started to stop. He saw a lot of blood, and it still seemed as if it was pooling down on her.

Thunderstar gasped in horror. He had to go get Shadowstar and Blueberry.

The tom didn't stop running until he got to ShadowClan...

* * *

Cherrypaw blinked a few times as she woke up. She was in a semi-dark place, but it wasn't too dark. "Am I in StarClan?" She thought, getting up. She started walking, she must have been. "No! This wasn't fair!" She cried.

A gray cat appeared. "Greetings, Cherrypaw."

"Who are you?" Cherrypaw asked, afraid. The gray cat was big and strong. Was he bad?

"I am Stoneteller, but you can call me Moon, that was my real name anyways. I was the creator of the Tribe of the Rushing Water, but I am sure you have never heard of that."

Cherrypaw shook her head. She laid down, confused. She didn't deserve to die at all. She looked down at her belly, the big cut was still there. Once she saw it, she felt the pain. She looked across her pelt, and saw the small cuts from the thorns. "Ouch!" She bit her tongue.

Moon patted Cherrypaw with his tail. "Do not worry, this is just a dream, Cherrypaw. You will wake up."

Cherrypaw smiled. "Then, can I go back? I need to see Thunderstar, someone almost killed me, for no reason! Do you know who it was?"

The gray cat nodded. "Yes I do, but I cannot tell who. Thunderstar will figure out soon."

The brown cat gulped. "Thunderstar is awake? He should be asleep!"

"He awoke when you screamed."

The apprentice looked down at her paws. "Oh..."

He nodded. "You know, he will always be there for you. You are lucky to have such a wise and kind cat to raise you, Cherrypaw. Not all cats get that kind of cat."

Cherrypaw nodded. "All the leaders are nice though."

"But, not one."

Cherrypaw looked at Stoneteller. "What do you mean?"

"Never judge the Shadow's prophecies, even if they are jokes." He told her.

The apprentice glanced at him. "What?"

"One breeze will be so heavy to go on it's own, so strong that a whole storm will have to fight, but the key parts of the storm are the sweet fruits on fire. They are the key, unless if the wind blows a different direction." Stoneteller said, then disappeared.

Cherrypaw jumped up and quickly put out her paws to try and catch him. She had so many questions to ask. "Wait, come back!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And there is our first prophecy :D**


	17. Love Finally Caught On

Thunderstar dashed into Shadowstar's den, and tumbled over her. He took a big breath.

Shadowstar hissed, "What was that for? I was having an excellent dream!"

Thunderstar panted as he managed to say, "Cherrypaw got hurt!"

The ShadowClan leader stood up. "What?!"

The gray tom nodded. "Some cat must have attacked her, I don't know who though... I didn't take a sniff." He told her. He should have scented it, it was probably a rouge though, but who?

"Blueberry!" Shadowstar yelled as she headed into the Warrior's Den. Blueberry blinked a few times. "It's still night time..."

Shadowstar shook her head as she pulled him out. "No time. Some cat attacked Cherrypaw!"

Blueberry gasped. "Who would do such a thing to such a sweet cat?"

The three started to run off to the crime scene.

* * *

Cherrypaw awoke, and started to move, but the pain was just too much for her to handle. "Ugh..." She groaned. The she-cat couldn't move... what was she to do now?

Soon, a starry she-cat appeared in front of her. The apprentice grinned. "Silverpelt!"

Silverpelt smiled. "Hello, Cherrypaw." She purred, in her normal, calm voice. "I see you got quite an injury there."

Cherrypaw nodded. "And there is no medicine cats in the forest..." She sighed.

Silverpelt smiled. "Yet, Cherrypaw. Yet."

The apprentice smiled. "There is gonna be a medicine cat soon?"

"One has already been brought to the forest. The rest will come at a later time."

The brown she-cat smiled. "Yes! Can they heal me? Who are they!?"

The she-cat chuckled and sat down next to the apprentice. "They are still in training to become a warrior. They will decide they want to take the path of a medicine cat later. I cannot tell you who, though."

Cherrypaw smiled and nodded, she understood. _I hope that is not me...I wanna be a leader so badly! I'm to strong to be a medicine cat. Sure, it'd be fun, but the life of a warrior is better. _She thought.

"Well Silverpelt, I would love to chat, but I better get to sleep, this'll take a while to heal itself, I don't know if I'll make it." Cherrypaw told her.

Silverpelt chuckled. "That is why I was here, young Cherrypaw. You have much ahead of you, you can't afford to have this terrible wound."

The starry cat touched noses with Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw had turned starry. Was Silverpelt making her a StarClan cat?

Soon, she let go. Cherrypaw was back to normal, and all healed. She still smelled like the enemy, though.

"Thanks, Silverpelt!" She said, and licked the starry cat's cheek, though it felt like licking thin air.

The three cats, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, and Blueberry came. They gasped as they saw Silverpelt, and bowed down. Silverpelt blushed. "Oh, please."

Thunderstar ran up to her, Shadowstar and Blueberry following behind. "She's not hurt..." Blueberry said. Shadowstar groaned.

Silverpelt rolled her eyes. "I just removed her injuries. Scent her, though."

Thunderstar took a sniff. "WindClan!" He shouted.

Cherrypaw stood up. "Windstar did this to me?!"

The starry she-cat sighed and looked to the ground as she shook her head in disappointment, as she disappeared back into StarClan.

"Are you fit enough to attack, Cherrypaw?" Thunderstar asked. The apprentice nodded.

"Would you two be ever so kind, and fight with us this dawn?"

The two nodded. "We'd be honored to fight with one of the strongest Clans, Thunderstar." Shadowstar said.  
"Great!" Thunderstar said. "Now, get some rest. You can sleep in our camp for the rest of the night. Remember, we are waking up very early.

The cats walked back into the camp.

"You can stay in the Apprentice's Den with me, Blueberry." The apprentice told him. The white warrior nodded. "Thank-you, Cherrypaw."

The two cats walked in the Apprentice's Den. "I have two nests, so go in whatever one you like. I like to switch it up sometimes, so that's why I have two." She told him.

The cat nodded, and went into the one nearest to him. "Thanks again, Cherrypaw."

Cherrypaw went in the other one, and the two almost drifted into a sleep, but Cherrypaw then talked about how excited she was for the battle tomorrow, that they just had to talk about it.

Thunderstar looked at Shadowstar. "Let's go to my den." He told her. She nodded as she followed him in.

They entered the small den. "Cherrypaw stays in here once in a while, if she has a nightmare, or if she just wants to stay, or something silly like that, so you can go in her nest." He told her. He walked into hers.

Shadowstar nodded. "Thanks." Cherrypaw's was a little small, but she was able to deal with it.

"Goodnight, Thunderstar."

"Goodnight, Shadowstar." The gray tom replied.

"I..." She took a big breath, then smiled. "I love you."

The gray tom quickly turned to her and saw her smile, and smiled back. "Oh you rascal." He giggled. "I love you too."

She jumped over to his nest and giggled. "Night."

"Yeah.." He chuckled.


	18. Dawn Calls For Battle and Bloodshed

Thunderstar yawned, and watched as the sky started to lighten. He nudged his new mate. "Shadowstar!" He whispered.

She blinked. "Yes? Oh." She giggled. "Dawn."

The two got out of their nest, yawned, and stretched.

"Barely got any sleep last night, thanks a lot for letting me come in here." She hissed playfully as she groomed herself.

"Oh, you are welcome." He said, grooming himself as well.

Shadowstar went over and awoken the two. "Guys, it's time. Go grab something to share in the prey pile and get ready." She told them.

Blueberry and Cherrypaw awoke, and nodded at what Shadowstar told them. They bought picked out a rabbit from the prey pile. Blueberry let Cherrypaw have the first bite.

She took a small bite, chewed, and swallowed, slowly. She looked at Blueberry, devastated. "I'm too scared, Blueberry. I don't know if I can fight..."

"Oh please, Cherrypaw!" He licked her cheek. "You are the best apprentice ever. I'm sure you will be able to kick all of their butts, easy."

She blushed. "Thanks, Blueberry. I just, it's my first battle, and I'm sure Windstar hates me. Something kind of happened between us earlier then yesterday, but I don't wanna explain. It was long ago. I'm just scared he's gonna shred one of us to pieces, or make fun of us. Also, we have to fight our new friends, Cloverpaw and Snowpaw! Also, what if he calls over Riverstar? Riverstar must be to upset to fight! Ugh, this is gonna be terrible..."

Blueberry rolled his eyes. _She-cat's always expect the worst, when will they ever learn? _He asked himself. "Don't worry Cherrypaw." He finished the rest of his part of the rabbit, then left two big bites left for her. "Come on Cherrypaw, eat." He told her.

The apprentice nodded. She did need to eat, maybe having a bit more prey would get her less worried. She ate the rest of it, then glanced at Blueberry. "I'm ready." She told him.

The two walked up to the two leaders who were talking and joking around. "We're ready." Blueberry said.

The tom stood up bravely and tall. He looked strong, but something else. He looked protective, protective of Cherrypaw. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yup, we are."

The four slowly and quietly walked to the WindClan border. They saw Windstar peacefully reviewing a hunting move with the apprentices.

Cherrypaw sighed. They looked so innocent, why did she have to attack her own friends?

"You have to be ready, okay? I will be there for you though," The white tom said to the apprentice, "every second of the battle."

Thunderstar started to walk to them. Once the WindClan cats could see them, Windstar gulped. Snowpaw and Cloverpaw's eyes widened as they got close to Windstar. "What do they want?" Cloverpaw asked.

Snowpaw also asked, "Why are they here?"

The tom smiled. "I may have done a teeny tiny mistake."

Thunderstar growled once he got up to the cat. "Almost killing Cherrypaw was not called for." He hissed.

Cloverpaw and Snowpaw gasped, and looked at each other, then back up at Windstar.

"I see she is alright now." Windstar purred, and glanced at the she-cat.

Cherrypaw gulped, but stood up tall, as if she wasn't afraid of him.

Blueberry's eyes enclosed on the tom. "You bet she is!"

The apprentice took a deep breath. _This is all my fault, they are fighting because of a stupid mistake of me going outside!_

"ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Thunderstar started, letting out a battle cry, but Windstar interrupted him.

"First of all, it is funny, Thunderstar, how you need two Clans just to attack me." He smiled.

Cherrypaw examined the tom very closely. She watched his legs shake just the tiniest little bit. She looked at his face, and felt around her without moving. She smelt his fear, it was very strong.

"He is scared," Cherrypaw whispered to Blueberry. The white tom nodded. "Ahuh."

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not." Thunderstar said. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan, attack!"

Thunderstar and Shadowstar dove into battle, while it took a little bit for Blueberry and Cherrypaw.

The brown tom's eyes widened as Shadowstar tackled him. He shook her off, and they battled each other with swipes with unsheathed claws, but both would dodge.

Blueberry went over to help Shadowstar with Windstar, but Snowpaw didn't accept that. She charged at him from the side, bringing him down. Thunderstar ran over to Shadowstar, who seemed to be struggling a tad.

Cloverpaw and Cherrypaw stared at each other. They both didn't want to attack each other, but they had too.

The brown WindClan apprentice jumped up at Cherrypaw. The ThunderClan apprentice slid to the side, and then jumped on Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw rolled over, getting Cherrypaw off of her, then swatted at the apprentice. Cherrypaw wasn't fast enough, so Cloverpaw successfully scratched her side. Cherrypaw who was upset with her, tackled Cloverpaw and scratched at her chest. Cloverpaw struggled to get out of Cherrypaw's hold, but did end up doing so, and ran over to help Snowpaw with Blueberry. Snowpaw had several injuries herself, but she was doing fine.

_Blueberry, where are you going so hard on the poor apprentice? _Cherrypaw thought. She didn't want this at all. She was friends with them, after all. But, her Clan loyalty was more important. The scratch on her side did hurt though, but that couldn't stop her.

Windstar noticed Cherrypaw with nobody to fight with. He smiled and escaped from Thunderstar and Shadowstar by leaping at the apprentice. Thunderstar's eyes widened. "You can't fight her!" The gray tom shouted. He quickly jumped up and pushed Windstar to the ground.

Cherrypaw gasped. "You didn't have to do that!" She yelled. She went in and joined the battle, but Snowpaw attacked her from the behind, so she started fighting the white she-cat.

Snowpaw was tough, probably more tough and easier with fighting than Cloverpaw, but Snowpaw did not have as much experience as Cherrypaw, so it was an easy defeat.

Snowpaw hissed as she saw a big cut across her belly. "I thought we were friends, Cherrypaw!"

Cherrypaw gulped. "My only friend is my Clan and my Clan's alliances in a time of battle like this. I am sorry, Snowpaw." Cherrypaw didn't complain about the several scratches she had from the she-cat.

Cloverpaw looked at both of them. "Stop fighting! Cats are getting to hurt, we have to ask the leaders if we can stop the bat-" She got interrupted by Blueberry, who tackled her.

"Blueberry!" Cherrypaw yelled. She wouldn't care less if he attacked Snowpaw, but Cloverpaw didn't deserve that!

The she-cat gasped. Cloverpaw must be the one that would become the medicine cat.

Snowpaw charged at Cherrypaw, but Cherrypaw jumped up and pushed her down to the ground. As the cats battled, they soon heard a scream.

"Windstar, you didn't have to take one of the poor cat's lives!" Shadowstar said, looking down at her limp mate.

Cherrypaw kicked Snowpaw off as she ran over to Thunderstar. "No!" She shouted, and looked back at Shadowstar. "Is he coming back? Please tell me he's coming back..."

Shadowstar nodded. She then turned to Windstar, and gave him a death blow. Windstar yowled in pain. Shadowstar bit his neck as well. Windstar's eye's widened as he fell limp.

"This battle has been done, and set." She hissed, one paw on top of Windstar in victory.

Snowpaw gasped as she ran up to Windstar.

Cloverpaw and Cherrypaw escaped from their battles with other cats and looked at one another. "That was brave, what you said, Cherrypaw. I would have never said anything like that to Snowpaw." She told her. Cherrypaw blushed. "Thanks. I am so sorry about your wounds..." She told the WindClan apprentice. "It's okay. I'm sorry about your wounds too." The she-cat said. She still had sorrow about your voice. "I'm also sorry about your Clan leader."

"I'm sorry more, Cherrypaw. He started it."

The apprentice turned around. "Do you not like him?"

Cloverpaw took a big breath. "He did save me in my time of need, but I don't necessarily like him. He's a little to rude, and all he cares about is winning and being stronger then any cat else." She said.

Cherrypaw nodded.

She sighed. "Cherrypaw, I don't think I can become a warrior. This has been the saddest thing ever for me..."

"Then become a medicine cat!"

The hazel brown she-cat shook her head. "It won't work like that. Windstar won't approve."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Cloverpaw. I'm sure you can convince him. Also, if you aren't happy, just leave WindClan."

Cloverpaw sighed. "I wish I could..."


	19. The Best of Both Worlds

A moon had passed since the battle with ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Snowpaw was able to talk to Sandpaw that night, and they have been seeing each other for most of the nights since. Snowpaw's relationship with Cloverpaw has been becoming weaker and weaker, and same with Windstar. Both Windstar and Thunderstar are healthy, with Windstar at seven lives, and Thunderstar with eight lives.

* * *

"Windstar, I caught a rabbit." She told her leader after a hunting trip by herself, since Windstar had been teaching Snowpaw a new move.

Windstar stared at the apprentice. "Just one rabbit? That isn't good enough, go get more."

The hazel brown she-cat dropped it in the prey pile. "It's getting into leafbare, there is barely anything out there, you should appreciate the fact that I was lucky enough to get it..."

Windstar growled. "I don't care how sad or sick you are, or how dark it is, or what flipping season it is! A true warrior can find prey at any point of the day. Now go find something more, before I say it again, rat." He hissed, and pushed her.

Cloverpaw got pushed to the ground. _Ouch... _She said. She looked at Snowpaw, who seemed as if she was about to laugh. Cloverpaw ran back into the valleys. She couldn't live like this anymore, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want to be under Windstar's control anymore. She spent the rest of the day hunting. The apprentice caught two more rabbits, which was Windstar's minimum standard for the day.

_He didn't even hunt at all... _Cloverpaw thought to herself.

"Anyways apprentices, you should go to sleep. Night now." He said.

Snowpaw smiled. "Goodnight, Windstar!" The she-cat then ran to the Apprentice's den. Cloverpaw flicked her tail and walked off.

Windstar went in his den and quickly fell asleep.

As for Snowpaw and Cloverpaw, they began to talk.

"Don't you just love WindClan? And Windstar? Also, who couldn't love training to become a warrior in the best Clan ever, with the bestest friends ever!" Snowpaw smiled.

_Yeah, bestest friends ever, I see you are talking about Windstar. What is so special about him? _Cloverpaw thought. _He's just a rude old cat, but Snowpaw can't see that. _

"Uhm, yeah." Cloverpaw said, grinning a little.

Snowpaw smiled. "I'm glad you feel the same."

"Actually, Snowpaw?" Cloverpaw asked, taking a big breath.

The white she-cat looked at her friend. "Yeah, Cloverpaw?"

"How would you feel if I wanted to become a medicine cat?"

The white apprentice gasped. "You don't want to, do you? We promised a long time ago we'd always fight together, side by side. That would ruin everything, Cloverpaw."

The hazel brown apprentice sighed. "It just seems like Windstar doesn't like me. I think he thinks I'm to soft, and also, I'd really like to be a medicine cat, it seems pretty cool."

Snowpaw growled. "Whatever, Cloverpaw. Just realize, if you choose the path of a _soft _medicine cat, then it'll ruin one of the best teams ever." She hissed turning to the other side, so she was facing the wall of the den.

Cloverpaw sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Cloverpaw felt really bad for destroying Snowpaw's hopes like that. _What else would I have said? _She thought to herself.

Cloverpaw drifted to a sleep.

"Hello, Cloverpaw." A cat whispered.

The she-cat gasped. A starry figure was in front of her. Where was she? _What do I say? _Cloverpaw asked herself.

"Hi."

"Do you know who I am?"

The hazel brown apprentice shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." _It seems like I've been sorry for a lot of things lately..._

"It's okay, Cloverpaw. You've heard of me before. My name is Silverpelt. Guardian of the Skies and the Clans."

Cloverpaw smiled. "Silverpelt? You came to visit me?"

The starry figure nodded. "Of course!"

Cloverpaw felt very special for some reason. "Why?"

Silverpelt sat down. "I see you don't like being a warrior, and that you'd like to be a medicine cat." She told the she-cat. "I promise you, things will go better in your future, but for that, you need to learn everything in becoming a medicine cat." She told the apprentice.

Cloverpaw nodded. "So it'll basically be that I'm your medicine cat apprentice?"

Silverpelt chuckled. "Sure, we can call it that. But you cannot tell anyone in your Clan. Be careful with who you trust, Cloverpaw."

The apprentice said, "Okay."  
"Let's start with a poppy seed." The she-cat said. She pulled one in front of her. "This helps a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain."

"Okay, so if a cat needed to sleep, or if a cat was in shock, or if a cat was in pain?" Cloverpaw asked.

Silverpelt nodded. "Define to me, what kind of pain, do you think?"

Cloverpaw thought. "Battle wounds, or, if a queen is having belly pains?"

"Good. Just don't give too much of these to a queen though, it'd be bad if they were asleep during labor."

Cloverpaw nodded.

"Taste one, Cloverpaw. How does it feel?"

Cloverpaw took it and swallowed it. "Ew, it tastes gross!"

Silverpelt smiled. "Okay."

The hazel brown she-cat growled. "That wasn't funny!"

"Now, for yarrow." She said. Silverpelt pulled up some yarrow in front of her. "Yarrow gets put on cats in a special way." She started. Silverpelt started to chew the yarrow into a poultice, then laid it out in front of Cloverpaw to see. "This yarrow poultice can get poison out of wounds, make a cat vomit, and/or soften and heal cracked pads."

Cloverpaw's eyes widened. "Woah, that's a lot of usages." She told Silverpelt. _This is just the start, how will I learn it all? _She thought to herself.

"Indeed."

"Why would a cat want to vomit?"

"A bellyache, of course. You'd want to make sure that they don't eat for the rest of the day, but have lots of water." Silverpelt told her.

The she-cat nodded.

"Would you like to try putting yarrow into a poultice?" The starry cat asked her.

Cloverpaw nodded as she took one of the pieces of yarrow and started to chew it. She then laid it out next to Silverpelt's. "That tastes disgusting."

Silverpelt grinned a little. "Most of the herbs taste disgusting, Cloverpaw."

Cloverpaw sighed. "It'll take forever for me to learn all of these herbs and diseases, and I only have the time of learning at night!"

Silverpelt sighed. "I do have one way, but I don't know what is going to happen. I can transfer all of the things you need to know to you, but when you have an apprentice, you'll have to teach them everything."

Silverpelt and Cloverpaw touched noses. They both closed their eyes, and Silverpelt said a little ancient rhyme. If any cat were to be right there, they'd see how Cloverpaw turned starry as well, and wind came from Silverpelt and entered Cloverpaw. Wind soon started to go around them like a windstorm as they started to fly into the air. They let go of touching noses. They opened their eyes as well. Both of their eyes were filled with a white light, you could see nothing else. They each took a big breath, and soon, went back to normal. Cloverpaw looked at herself. "I know...everything."

"What do you help a fever with?" Silverpelt asked.

"Feverfew, borage or lavender." Cloverpaw responded.

"Whitecough and Greencough?"

"Catmint."

The cats discussed many more sicknesses, injuries, and "What does this herb do?"

Silverpelt smiled at the apprentice. "Good, Cloverpaw. I am proud of you. Now, wake up." Silverpelt said, as she quickly ran off.

Cloverpaw awoken, and saw the sun rise. _Good morning. _She smiled and purred.


	20. Snowy Night

Cherrypaw had been an apprentice for officially four moons. She needed to wait around two moons more before she could become a warrior.

"Cherrypaw, we need to go hunting, now. It's very cold, and all of the prey is going to go into hiding soon." Thunderstar told her. Cherrypaw nodded.

The two dashed into the forest and split up.

Cherrypaw spotted two birds up on a tree. They looked like they were about to leave to go south. _Perfect! _She said. Cherrypaw slowly got onto the tree and started to climb up to them. Once she was up close to them, she launched at them. One was able to fly away, but it look like it landed at another tree nearby. Maybe Thunderstar would get that one. The other one was stuck in Cherrypaw's hold. She bit the bird's neck and then watched as it's heartbeat went down to nothing.

Cherrypaw leaped down, and dug a hole to place it in. She then went over to find more prey.

Night soon rose to the sky. Cherrypaw had caught a bird, a squirrel, and a rabbit, while Thunderstar caught two birds and two squirrels.

"We'll be all set for a few days." He said.

Cherrypaw nodded. "Good night, Thunderstar!"

Later that night, Cherrypaw got cold, so she awoke. She saw it was snowing, and she smiled. She looked up as the falling snow got on her pelt. _This is really cold, but really fun! _She said to herself. She started rolling around in it, until she came across pawsteps in the snow.

The she-cat started to follow them. They led to the ShadowClan territory.

As Cherrypaw kept walking, she heard someone running. She unsheathed her claws and looked around. She saw her favorite white tom heading towards her.

"Blueberry! What are you doing here?" Cherrypaw whispered.

"There were pawsteps, so I was following them. I saw you and decided to come over." He looked down at the pawsteps she was following.

The two shrugged and continued on.

They stopped once they saw Shadowstar and Thunderstar laying with each other. Then Shadowstar got up and threw snow at him. They started playing around until Thunderstar fell down. He got up and the two cats licked each others cheeks and murmured "I love you"

Cherrypaw and Blueberry silently gasped. "Thunderstar and Shadowstar are mates!" Cherrypaw whispered.

Blueberry looked at her. "What are we gonna do? How long was this for?"  
Cherrypaw shrugged. "I just found out today, Blueberry!"

"Sorry!" Blueberry whispered back, a tad to loud.

The leaders stopped playing around and searched around. They spotted Blueberry and Cherrypaw, who were already running off. "Rogues!"

The leaders started to run, heading towards the two cats.

Cherrypaw and Blueberry got their pawprints into the other trails of pawprints so they'd confuse the leaders.

The brown pelt apprentice looked back up at the white fur warrior. "We should just tell them." The apprentice said. She sat down. Blueberry sighed and sat next to her.

Thunderstar and Shadowstar came running up to them, claws unsheathed, until they saw that it was Blueberry and Cherrypaw.

"Oh..." Thunderstar gulped.

"They would find out sometime anyways, Thunderstar." Shadowstar sighed.

"I suppose you are right, Shadowstar." The gray tom said.

The apprentice looked up at the gray leader. "Why couldn't you just tell me, Thunderstar? I wouldn't have told anyone, I would have completely understood!"

Thunderstar sighed. "We just didn't want to get it awkward like what happened with Riverstar and Windstar at the gathering."

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Like I would have told anybody!" She yelled, then stormed off.

"Cherrypaw, wait!"

The white tom zoomed after her.

The gray tom sighed as the two younger cats ran away. "I should have told her. What was I thinking, Shadowstar?"

His mate licked his cheek. "She'll forgive you in no time." She said in a soothing voice.

Thunderstar smiled. "I really do hope so, she's always so happy and energetic, I couldn't see her upset and lazy." He told her.

Shadowstar stood up. "The snow is falling harder, now." She said, looking at the white pieces of snow falling from the sky. They seemed to be going down as fast as she could run, maybe a little faster.

"We have to find them and get shelter, we can't stay out here for too long." She told him.

"Good thinking." Thunderstar said, as he dashed in the direction of the two cats.

Cherrypaw looked around for Blueberry. She watched as the tom ran over to her. "Cherrypaw, it is too cold to start drama like this. We need to find shelter right away."

The apprentice smiled. "I'm heading to ThunderClan." She told him.

Blueberry glanced over at her and gave her a jokish grin. "You are sure you know where it is?"

Cherrypaw snorted. "Of course I do. I'm not stupid anymore."

"You never were," He purred.

The apprentice blushed. _Does Blueberry like me? That'd be kind of weird, because Thunderstar is like a father to me, and he's mates with Shadowstar...but I have to admit, I do kind of like him as well, if he likes me. _

"Let's go." He said.

Cherrypaw lead the way back to camp, Thunderstar and Shadowstar not far behind Cherrypaw and Blueberry.

The apprentice headed over to the faint scent of the prey-pile. She dug through the snow until she found it. "Ugh, the prey is all soggy now!" She sighed. She took the prey out and dragged it into the apprentice's den.

Blueberry followed her.

The two shared Cherrypaw's nest, due to how cold it was, and also shared a squirrel from the pile. "This is really damp." He said.

Cherrypaw growled. "Do you want us to hunt right now?"

Blueberry shook his head. "No way!"

The apprentice smiled. "Then this is the best you are going to get, got it?" She asked him.

The tom nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

The leaders looked around camp and noticed the two. They jumped into the spare nest in the Apprentice's Den and warmed up. The cats started to talk, but soon, the chatting died down and everyone went into a deep slumber.

* * *

** Author's Note: Twenty Chapters! :D I am so excited. Stick tune for more, the whole plot has barely started yet!**


	21. The Trade of Sorrow, Happiness, and Love

The sun rose upon the Clan sky as it always does every morning. Sandpaw yawned as Riverstar dashed into his den at the break of dawn. "Time for patrolling!"

"Can we see WindClan later?" He instantly asked, like he does almost every morning.

Riverstar shook her head. "Not today, Sandpaw. We have to get you ready for your final assessment. Cherrypaw is already taking hers." The she-cat said. The gathering was just two nights ago, and Thunderstar had told the leaders privately.

The tan tom rolled his eyes. _She always thinks that hunting and training comes first! There is obviously no enemies out there. Why can't we just work together and share the stinking food? Ugh, she is so annoying. _

The white she-cat glanced at the tom, watching his eyes roll to the top of the ceiling. She glared at him angrily. "Do not start an argument, Sandpaw."

The tom looked at Riverstar. "Training is boring. Why can't we just go to WindClan for a little while?"

The she-cat could not stand his complaining every morning. She was completely over it. "You know what, if you worry about WindClan so much," She said, and then gave him one last final look into his eyes, she paused.

The felt his old innocence, when he was younger and first joined the Clans. He was always so cheerful, happy, and excited to train and hunt, but nowadays, he only prefers to help hunt in WindClan, which he isn't exactly to good at, and all he cares about is WindClan and Snowpaw. Snowpaw and Cloverpaw weren't even friends anymore, from what Windstar told Riverstar.

_I have to let him go. I know it is sad, but it is important... _She sadly thought. "Then go live there. Like I care."

She gulped as she felt like her heart dropped to her paws and broke into a billion pieces.

"You know what, I should have done that the first second I met Snowpaw. I am out of here. She is so much nicer then you." He growled, as he took the moss out of his nest, not looking at Riverstar.

"What?! I was the one who supplied you with food, taught you to hunt for yourself, defend yourself, helped you in your time of need, aided you back to health, was always there for you, and she's the nice one? What has she done? Be your friend?" Riverstar yelled.

"She wouldn't nag me around."

The white and gray she-cat rolled her eyes. "It's called, giving orders. So apparently, it is a friendship breaker waking you up and asking you to hunt."

The tom wouldn't respond.

Riverstar sighed. She wasn't that mad anymore, after his attitude. "Go quicker."

"Exactly! There's a nag!" He faced her.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" She said sarcastically.

"Mhm..." He growled as he turned back. "Oh yeah, almost every night, Snowpaw and me have met up. When I go to WindClan, I'm gonna ask her to be my mate." He smiled, grabbing the last bit of his moss.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. The RiverClan leader was furious, she was so angry, that she could tear him to peaces. "All this time, you never told me!"

"Whatever, elder. I'm going to my home Clan, WindClan." He said, and started to run off, but just as he was running off, the she-cat went into another direction to get to WindClan quicker.

The hazel apprentice woke up, at the same time as Snowpaw. She heard her friend yawn, and get out of her nest.

Like always, Snowpaw wouldn't talk to her. They never talked after that conversation about her wanting to be a medicine cat, but it was just what she wanted to do. Cloverpaw didn't think she could kill innocent, cute bunnies any longer. Also, it seemed every day, Cloverpaw was getting more work, and Windstar was being more strict, while he just taught advanced stuff to Snowpaw. Snowpaw was already working on training for her final assessments, but apparently, Cloverpaw was to behind.

She entered out and saw Windstar. "You. I haven't seen much done from you yesterday. I want five pieces of prey by sundown." He growled to Cloverpaw.

The she-cat's eyes widened. "Five pieces of prey? It's just the beginning of leaf-bare, I don't know if much prey is back yet!"

The brown tom rolled his eyes. "Do you think I care?" He asked, and then gave her a little push with his head.

_I should just tell him that this isn't my path. I am done with this, I cannot stand it anymore! _She thought to herself. The she-cat unsheathed her claws when she was standing up so the tom wasn't looking. She'd probably need it. Windstar may get so angry, that he would attack her. She probably would die before he even got a little scratch.

The she-cat stood up tall, looking stronger and braver then ever. She was ready to tell him her true path. "Windstar, I am done with training to become a warrior. I want to be a medicine cat." She told him.

The tom looked at her. "Really?"

She was surprised he didn't launch at her. Maybe he was just stalling before he attacked her. "Yes."

"Well, WindClan is able to survive anything, Cloverpaw. We do not need a medicine cat. So feel free to continue being a warrior, or leave the Clan."

The only thing was, Cloverpaw was settled in WindClan. She didn't want to leave. "But Windstar, I don't want to leave WindClan. You never know, ThunderClan is a big enemy of ours, we might need a medicine cat one day." She reminded him.

"One day, and that day is not today. What path do you choose?" He asked, raising his voice a bit.

This was the final moment of it all. She looked at Snowpaw, who looked a bit sad, but a bit angry at the same time. Just before she was about to say her answer, Riverstar stormed into the clearing. "Windstar, would it be okay if Sandpaw joined WindClan? He is heading here, wanting to join, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay."

Windstar nodded, then glanced at Cloverpaw. "Do you want a medicine cat?"

Snowpaw seemed delighted that Sandpaw might join WindClan. It would be a complete, happy life. Sandpaw was the love of her life, her best friend! Nothing could change that.

"Um. I guess it would be nice. Anyways, I'll need one for the future, and they can help with some things, so why not?" She smiled.

"Okay, we will trade. I will take Sandpaw into WindClan as a warrior if you take Cloverpaw back with you to RiverClan as a medicine cat." The tom said.

"The only thing is, she doesn't know anything about being a medicine cat!" She told him. "I have no clue what to do.

Cloverpaw smiled. "Riverstar, I learned from the one and only Silverpelt. I know everything there is to be a medicine cat." She told her.

"How did you learn from her?!" Both the leaders asked.

"In my dreams a while ago. I know every herb, every disease, every wound, and how to heal it." She smiled.

"Woah, I will so trade with you, Windstar." She said.

Snowpaw looked at her, with disappointment. Cloverpaw smiled to her, feeling guilty and having some regret, but she hoped she would manage it. She was very much upset, but happy that she got to do what she wanted to do.

The white apprentice did not smile back.

Cloverpaw put her head to the ground as she walked back over to Riverstar, but smiled once she saw Riverstar was smiling at her.

Once that was over, Sandpaw came in. "Snowpaw!" He said, running over to her. "Oh Sandpaw!" She said, licking his cheek.

"Windstar, is it-what are you doing here?!" He said, looking at Riverstar.

Windstar smiled. _He sure knows how to start a fight! _He thought to himself. _A great addition to the Clan. _

Riverstar stopped smiling as she looked at the apprentice. She felt the same way as Cloverpaw was, feeling guilty and regret. "Oh, we worked it all out. You are now apart of WindClan. Fare well..." She said, her voice sounding sorrowful. The two cats walked away.

"What was that all about? Why is Cloverpaw leaving?" The tom asked.

"We did a trade, her for you." Windstar told her.

He licked Snowpaw's cheek. "We are gonna be Clanmates!" She told him once she was done.

"Actually, I do like the Clan part, but would it be okay if we took that out?" Sandpaw purred.

The white she-cat smiled. "Are you asking me to be your mate?"

"Why not, we are almost warriors!" He asked. "Will you?"

The she-cat was filled with emotion. All she could blurt out was, "Yes!"

She was just so glad that though they were young, the love of her life was finally with her, forever.

Windstar smiled. "Aww, how cute. Now that it is over with," He started.

_That was rude. _Sandpaw thought to himself. He had to get used to it, though.

"Let's get both of you training!"

The three of them ran out into the valleys of WindClan, eager to get going on what they need to learn.


	22. Memories

Cherrypaw had waked before her leader, Thunderstar. She was glad, today was her first assessment. She had been training non stop for these for the past quarter moon, and she still had to do more training for the next part.

The apprentice stepped out into the fresh, cool air of her camp. It was about to be the start of New-leaf, so the prey was coming back, and it would get more warm, and more sunny.

_I cannot believe that it has been five moons since I have been an apprentice... It seems so much shorter. Everything is so much fun around here. I have the best friends that I could ever have, if only my family could come and join me... _She thought.

The brown she-cat sat down, and remembered the few days before she had joined ThunderClan.

* * *

The kitten laid down on the white floor, watching some of her siblings play with a few bits of dust that they found in the corner of the kitchen.

"Chea, why don't you play?" A cat that looked almost exactly like her asked.

That was Chealynn's brother, Cookie. He was a big goofball, but was very nice, and most importantly, caring. He would care for every single cat before himself.

Cookie's opponent was Bri. Bri was a slick black she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and tailtip. She had hated Chealynn more than she hated anyone else, because she was so optimistic all the time, that it made her so annoyed. She thought most of her siblings were stupid anyways, except for Cookie and Fyre, but she hated her sisters for some reason.

Chealynn had a big family. She was born in a litter with Cookie and Fyre, while Bri was in a litter with her two sisters, Shanna and Destri. Shanna was more soft, she didn't want to play much, and she was always sleeping, but when she wasn't, she'd just talk to her siblings. Shanna was pure white, with yellow eyes.

Destri was a loveable chocolate brown she-cat. She was a little tough sometimes, but she loved every cat that she was friends with. She'd always participate in whatever she could, and made sure every cat was happy.

"Chealynn cannot play. She'll mess the whole game up, and there isn't enough dust to even play with!" Bri hissed.

"Oh, it's okay." She said with a quiet voice. Lately, Chealynn had wanted to have more freedom. She lived in a big barn, and there was plenty of room, but her owners almost never let her out of the house with them knowing.

The she-cat got up and started to head into the living room that was next to the kitchen.

"Don't bother," Bri said, not looking at her sister.

The she-cat turned around, facing Bri. "Why?"

"Fyre and Shanna are sleeping." The she-cat said in her mysterious voice as always as she passed the dust over to her brother.

_I'm surprised she said that Shanna was too. She doesn't even talk to Shanna at all... _The brown kitten thought to herself. "What about Destri?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Cookie grabbed the piece of dust and rolled it back into the corner. "This is so boring. Why did you make this stupid game? Also, don't be rude to Destri! She's very nice." Cookie told the suspicious she-cat.

"If you say so," She purred elegantly, but gave Chealynn a rude stare and an evil grin that Cookie couldn't see.

Chealynn got up and started to go for the living room. Once she did, she jumped up onto the couch, but couldn't go to sleep. She felt a breeze on her, then smiled as she opened her eyes. She quickly ran up to the window and saw it was wide open. She jumped out into the yard and ran out. She was careful not to come in view with any human, horse, or any other animal.

She ran through the backyard, going as quick as a cheetah, before nearby chicken raced after her and caused a lot of noise. She ran into the neighborhood and crossed the street. She went into her friend, Pumpkin's yard, seeing Destri and Pumpkin in the front yard, chasing after a mouse.

"Hey guys!" She said. The mouse started to run up to Chealynn. She caught it in her paws and held it up to her friends. They watched as it squirmed around.

"Can I let it go?" She asked.

Destri and Pumpkin shook their heads. "We've been working all morning to catch it. We want to taste it. Kill it!" They shouted.

_Poor mouse, I am sorry. _She thought to herself. "What do I do?"

"Snap it's neck!" Pumpkin shouted.

Destri added, "Make it be scared as ever!"

Chealynn sadly nodded as she took one paw off of it and bended its neck back. It quickly fell limp in her very paws. She strangely liked the feeling, though.

The two kittens ran up to Chealynn as she dropped it on the grass. "Everyone, take a bite out of it, I guess?" She said. They nodded.

Pumpkin went first. She took a small bite. She chewed it slowly, and swallowed it slowly as well. "I can live with it. It was okay, good."

Destri went next. She took her small bite and gulped it down quickly. "I feel weird eating it, but it's good!"

Chealynn looked at the she-cat's, then took a bite. The taste was so sweet and so juicy. She felt the warmth and tender of it, since it was just killed. She felt as if the blood was layering on her teeth. She didn't wanna say it, but it was the best thing she ever tasted.

"So?" Pumpkin asked.

Her sister asked, "Do you like it?"

Chealynn gulped, and nodded. "It was the best thing I ever ate."

"I know, right!" Her sister said with a big smile, and came up to lick the brown she-cat's cheek for excitement. "All the cats on the street will be scared of us, now. We are so cool, we ate a mouse!"

"Haha, yeah!" Chealynn said. For the rest of the day, until night had struck themselves and disrupted their playtime, they managed to kill several mice. They also ran around, play-attacked each other, played other games, and talked. It was the best time Chealynn had had, surely more fun then playing pass the dust with Cookie and Bri.

Chealynn and Destri had quickly came into their home and laid on the couch in the living room. Bri had noticed they came back. She felt their quiet footsteps vibrate through the floor. She jumped up next to them. "Where were you?" She asked in her mysterious voice as always.

Chealynn rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

The chocolate brown she-cat smiled. "Just tell her, Chea."

Bri smiled, looking at both of the two's blood-covered teeth. "Sure, tell me."

"We went to Pumpkin's house."

The slick she-cat smiled and chuckled with an evil look. "Oh, how _delightful. _Did both of you end up killing the poor, defenseless kitten?"

"What are you saying! We didn't do anything!" Destri quietly hissed.

"Then what's with the blood on your teeth?" Bri asked.

Chealynn was done with Bri being so mysterious, hateful, and annoying. She was just about to get up and leave. "We killed a mouse."

"How fascinating." Bri said with no emotion on her face.

"Get down and leave us alone!" Destri hissed.

The black and white she-cat grinned. "Have it your way." And leaped back down onto the ground and cuddled back with Fyre.

After that, Chealynn decided to go out into the forest every day. She wouldn't tell anyone, until the second day, when Destri asked where she was.

"The forest. It's really cool. I think I'm gonna stay there." Chealynn smiled. "There are piles of prey, waiting for you to eat them!"

Destri gasped. "You can't leave!"

"I don't know." Chealynn smiled. "It's pretty fun."

The chocolate brown couldn't believe it.

"You know, I think I will." The kittypet decided, and bit off her noisy collar. "It has way more freedom, and I don't have to get yelled at for making to much noise, or get pestered by Bri."

Destri shook her head. "No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry Destri." Chealynn felt bad, but it was how it had to work out. "I'll see you one day." And with that, she ran off.

* * *

Cherrypaw smiled. She missed Pumpkin, Destri, Fyre, Cookie, and Shanna. But, she loved her life now, and she was sure that they still had a fun time without her. She did realize, she did miss Bri, a lot. She always loved having an opponent. Really, she loved Bri, as a sister, and a friend.

The apprentice walked across the clearing to the Highrock. There was a big builder that had always been there, and to the side of it, was an awkward building of stones.

* * *

"Thunderstar, I didn't find any prey, but I did find these weird things. They're cold, gross, and hard." Cherrypaw said. She laid them down in front of the tom.

"These are stones, Cherrypaw. Rocks. You can't eat them, but we can play with them." The gray tom smiled. They started to put them on one another, and tried to put them back in place if they fell down the pile. They tried to make it look like a bird, but it didn't work out so well, so they called it a tree.

* * *

The apprentice was curious to see what they tasted like, still but she knew that it wasn't good for her teeth. She smiled as she walked away from the stone and over to a tree that was just outside of camp.

* * *

"Okay Cherrypaw, we're gonna learn how to climb a tree." Thunderstar told her. The apprentice was ready to learn how to catch birds and squirrels, so she was ready to go and climb the tree.

She unsheathed her claws, knowing that for the first step. The gray tom smiled. "Good. Now, do what I do. Cling to the sides of the tree and hold on." He demonstrated. "Now, you try." He said, getting down.

The apprentice jumped up and clung to the tree. She dragged herself up the tree. She was careful as she went up. When she was around half way up, Thunderstar smiled. "Now, try to go onto a branch."

Cherrypaw had saw above her that the branch had a bird's nest. She started to quietly go up. Once she got up, she moved one paw and quickly moved the other one, then moved her feet off the main part. She jumped up onto it and started to go over to it. She then slashed at it, but there was nobody in it. She hit the branch hard, and the tip of the branch broke. It started to shake, as parts of the branch kept on falling down.

"Cherrypaw!" The leader cried, running up to her.

The apprentice had hung from one paw. The loose branch had quickly fell after it. The apprentice screamed as she rapidly fell to the earth ground.

Before she could do so, Thunderstar leaped up to her and broke her fall. She had landed on top of the tom. "Thunderstar..." She whispered.

The tom didn't move, or breathe, as she stood up.

"Thunderstar..."

Thunderstar did not respond.

She stuttered, and poked his shoulder with her paw."Thunderstar!"

The foolish apprentice was the reason why he lost a life.

_He cared about me so much... I've only known him for a half moon. Maybe more. I...I don't know. He is so nice, and will be the perfect mate one day, but that is only my secret. Shadowstar won't be able to stop me. She may be a close friend to both Thunderstar and I, but she can't steal him from me. Or at least, I don't think. Feelings like these don't change often._

She laid down next to him for the night, waiting for him to awake. The next morning, he had shifted his head and saw the tired apprentice next to him. She did not sleep for a second. "Cherrypaw, you are okay!" He purred.

"Because of you, Thunderstar!" She grinned.

* * *

_I cannot believe I wanted to come in between Thunderstar and Shadowstar's relationship back then, but they weren't that close. It was kind of awkward, too. Additionally, he just saved my life, so I'm okay with knowing that I used to like him, but not anymore. I like... _She blushed, trying not to think of his name. It wouldn't be right, though she wanted to so badly.

She walked a little further to a scratch in the ground.

The chipmunk had looked around, ready to dash into the bushes. Unlucky for the chipmunk, Cherrypaw was stalking him from behind, Thunderstar to the side, blending in with his surroundings. Just as the chipmunk was about to dash, Cherrypaw jumped up from behind and scratched the chipmunk's eyes, making it blind. She then snapped it's neck.

"My first kill!" She said to herself. It wasn't really, but it was her first in the Clans. She was excited and dug a scratch into the ground to represent the most awesome moment of her life.

The apprentice had loved her marvelous life as an apprentice, and she also loved her friends. While remembering all of these great moments, she had not realized that the sun had rose upon the Clans.

"Cherrypaw!" A voice shouted.

The apprentice turned around, and saw her best friend, Thunderstar. She ran up to him and smiled. "Hey Thunderstar!" She purred.

The gray tom smiled and licked the apprentice's forehead. "I am glad to see you out early. The only thing is that I hope you weren't cheating for your first assessment, or losing all of your energy." He glanced at her and saw only a pure smile as always.

"Of course I wouldn't, Thunderstar! You should know that I know better." She smiled.

The leader licked her forehead. "Good." He chuckled. "Now, let's head back to camp. You can eat if you haven't already, and then we'll get started."


	23. Stumble and Drop

Back at camp, as Cherrypaw chowed down her squirrel, Thunderstar explained the directions of the assessment.

"You will hunt around the territory until mid-day. No slacking. Keep on hunting and bring back as much as you could bring back." He told her.

The tom had spoken to Silverpelt in his dreams last night, talking about everything needed for the assessment, and how Thunderstar can't tell Cherrypaw that he'd be following her.

"I won't let you down, Thunderstar!" The she-cat purred.

Thunderstar grinned a little as the apprentice dashed into the territory, but his grin slowly faded as he silently ran behind her.

The apprentice was very focused. She would not let any distractions get to her, only the fact that she had to find a lot of prey distracted her, but that was what she was focusing on, so it was no biggie.

Sure, she got a few misses, but there was a lot of prey out, which meant that she'd do good. This was a good day for hunting!

Cherrypaw went a little near ShadowClan, chasing after a squirrel. The apprentice stopped as the prey went out of view, and started to run back to where she was hunting for mice before.

"Cherrypaw?" A some-what far away voice called out.

The she-cat turned around, and saw her ShadowClan friend, Blueberry. "Hey, Blueberry!"

"What's up?" The white tom asked her.

"I'm kind of busy, I'm in the middle of my first warrior assessment!" The brown she-cat mewed to the white tom.

Blueberry blushed. "So sorry to interrupt you, Cherrypaw. Good luck, I know you'll ace it!"

The apprentice giggled. "No biggie!" _Actually, it is some pretty bad news. I don't have time for talking and hanging out, I only have till mid-day to catch as much prey as I can! I have two mice and one bird, but I need more! It's really important!_

The ShadowClan tom smiled. He wanted to help, but it was probably against the rules to do so. "Hey, Cherrypaw, before you go back to hunting, uhm," He quickly walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Wanna meet up tonight? Near the border?"

The whisper sent a shiver of delight through her body. She felt pretty cool for getting whispered to, but he just asked her if they wanted to meet up... That was very special. She looked up at the tom's big eyes and nodded. "See you then."

They exchanged a glance for several moments, until Blueberry heard his name being shouted by Shadowstar. He waved his tail and swiftly ran off.

Cherrypaw stood, staring at her paws. That rush of excitement was to shocking for her to move, but then she remembered the conversation she had with Thunderstar about the directions. _Oh no! What if he was watching me! _She rapidly turned her head to check around for the tom, then ran off to collect more prey.

Cherrypaw looked up and saw a big, fat squirrel in a tree. She licked her lips, knowing how proud Thunderstar will be of her.

Cherrypaw softly climbed the tree, and stopped as she got to the branch. She jumped onto the part of the tree, and stalked the squirrel, in ready position.

She counted in her head, _Three, two, one, go!_ The she-cat dove at the squirrel, unintentionally pushing the rodent off the branch. "Noo!" Cherrypaw shrieked.

The apprentice slid down the tree and sprinted towards where the squirrel had fallen. All she saw was the print that it had made in the dirt. Cherrypaw gulped as she looked around.

The ThunderClan cat spotted the animal going as quick as it could behind a bush, but she noticed that one of his legs looked broken. He was using his paws and other leg, but it was still hard for it to go fast.

There was no escaping now. Cherrypaw extended her claws as much as she could as she unleashed herself once again at the prey. It tried to escape, but Cherrypaw dug her claws into its back as she bit the squirrel's neck to break it. She licked the crimson blood off of her teeth as she watched the prey slowly become lifeless. Soon, its heartbeat stopped. Cherrypaw thanked StarClan for her prey as she picked it up and brought it over to her prey pile. "Cherrypaw, times up!" Thunderstar called as she reached her pile.

Cherrypaw gave out a quiet gasp. Did she get enough prey? Did he see Blueberry? The she-cat collected her prey as she ran towards Thunderstar. She dropped the prey at his paws. "I hope I got enough, there was a lot out..."

Thunderstar smiled. "Great job, Cherrypaw. You did excellent." He said, and pushed the fresh prey over to the prey-pile, except for the two mice. He pawed one over to her, and had the other one for himself.

They ate in silence until Thunderstar looked over at his apprentice. "Cherrypaw?"

She looked up, and swallowed her small bite of the mouse. "Hmm?"

"Did anything...distract you? Did you stop at anytime?"

Cherrypaw felt her heart drop to her paws and shatter into a thousand pieces. He found out. "Thunderstar, I am so sorry, it will never happen again, I tried to get him away, I-I..." She stuttered out.

The gray tom looked at her. "Cherrypaw, I understand. But, what did he say? Why did you two look at each other? And why did you freeze for a few long moments after he left? Cherrypaw, if that happened in a colder season, or in a time where the Clan needed prey, you could have lost a lot of opportunities to catch prey. I am amazed at your catch, but, well, you understand what I am saying, correct?"

Cherrypaw nodded. "Yeah, I understand." She said, faintly looking up at him, wondering if she should lie for her answers. Lying to this gentle tom would be terrible, but she knew she had to. He lied to her before.

"He said good luck to me, and that I was the best hunter that he ever knew, and that I was better then him. You saw us smiling, didn't you? Well, if you didn't, we were, because I was so pleased, and so was he. I was shocked when he left because he was such a great hunter, but anyways, I am so sorry Thunderstar..." She said, and felt like whispering after that, _for lying._

Thunderstar smiled. "It's okay. He's right, you are a brilliant hunter. In a little bit, we will test your fighting skills, then, you may be able to become a warrior at sun-high tomorrow. I can bring along Shadowstar and Blueberry tomorrow, if you want me to."

The apprentice nodded her head rapidly. Becoming a warrior she couldn't dream of it! _Do I really deserve it?_

"Now, rest up. Your fighting assessment will be soon." He told her.

The she-cat nodded and ran to her den.

As she lay in her nest, cuddled in her moss, she imagined what her warrior name would be, and better yet, how tonight would be at the border! The last time that she remembered that Blueberry and her were alone was when that they found out that Thunderstar and Shadowstar were mates, and that was very fun for her, and hopefully very fun for him. She closed her eyes, and drifted off for a nap.

After a bit, she felt a paw on her shoulder. It was a little before dusk. "Come on, let's go," Thunderstar told her.

The apprentice yawned and nodded. She stretched in her nest, ready for the assessment. The two padded over to an open area.

"Are you ready, Cherrypaw?" He asked.

The apprentice nodded. "Indeed!"

The gray tom darted at Cherrypaw. The she-cat quickly rolled to the side, and charged into his side, bringing him down. She started to paw at his back, signaling that this meant that she was scratching him. He kicked her out of the way as he stood up and went on top of her. He went for her neck, but she she-cat rolled her head under him and flipped over, kicking his belly as she flipped. She got up fast and twisted his front paws as she leaped on top of him, making him fall to the ground once again. She put his paws down over to his face, but he rolled over, crushing her as he rolled. She growled as she charged back over to him, but he dodged. He was looking the other way for several moments, which gave Cherrypaw the chance to jump onto a tree. She climbed up the tree and stood on the branch, watching as he looked around.

The two heard a rustle in one of the bushes. Thunderstar darted near the bushes, thinking it was her. He then looked under, swearing he could see a cat, but looked around once more before going into the bush. Cherrypaw jumped down the low branch onto Thunderstar's back. "Haha!" She mewed.

He rolled from under her, dizzy of what just happened. "You have to 'kill' me to win." He playfully growled.

Cherrypaw quickly dashed up the tree again as he started to run towards her. This time, she decided to go higher. Thunderstar growled as he started to go up the tree.

In panic, the she-cat jumped down, but realized, it was a little to high. She yelled as she fell down the tree in rapid speed.

It was all a blur as she heard Thunderstar jump down from climbing and sprinted over to her. She remembered her crash to the ground, and a yowl of pain from Thunderstar before she got knocked out cold.


	24. Mirror Image

She awoke, blinking a few times. She could hear voices and see a blur of one or two, maybe even more, big figures.

On her sixth blink, her vision cleared, but she had a pounding head-ache. "Ugh..." She moaned.

She looked and noticed the dark blue sky, and the moon starting to come out.

As she stared at the dusk sky, she heard murmurs of relief besides her. She then had realized what she was doing, she crashed earlier! She was okay though, how? That was such a high drop, she thought she would have died. _ Blueberry! Oh no, will he forgive me? It's not exactly night yet... I still got time. _She thought to herself.

"Cherrypaw?" A voice asked.

The apprentice stiffly moved her head over to the voice, and realized, it was Blueberry. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice slow and soft.

"I-I-well, I was watching your assessment. I wanted to see how great of a fighter you were, so I sneaked out of camp. I watched the terrible incident of both of you, so I immediately went to get Shadowstar, and she got Cloverpaw and Riverstar." Blueberry explained.

"Thank-you," Cherrypaw told him, her eyes gleaming. He smiled back.

She then thought of what he just said, _I watched the terrible incident of both of you..._

The apprentice let out a gasp. "Thunderstar!" She yelled, then rapidly swung her head over to her side, ignoring the discomfort from her quick turn.

She viewed the laid out gray tom at the side of her, wrapped in cobwebs, and a bunch of herbs placed around him, and around her. "Is he okay?!" She gasped, sitting up. She let out a yowl due to the pain.

"Cherrypaw, please, relax," Riverstar said. The RiverClan apprentice nodded. "It's not a good idea to move quickly when you have a bunch of cobwebs and herbs on you. Both of you will be alright though."

The ThunderClan apprentice sighed, and saw a mourning Shadowstar lay by his side. "Is Shadowstar okay?" She asked.

Cloverpaw nodded. "She's just upset. You're okay though, right Shadowstar?"

The weak brown she-cat looked up and nodded. "Cherrypaw," She tried to smile. "I'm glad you are okay."

Cherrypaw looked at the tom. He looked...lifeless.

She took a big breath and gulped as she asked, "Is he..he...d-d-dead?"

The cats fell silent for a few moments.

"He's not dead forever. Just for a little. Remember, he has nine lives, well, now eight, but still." Cloverpaw explained.

Cherrypaw felt herself shaking. She was about to have a panic attack, she was so afraid and worried. "It's my fault... he used one of his lives on me..."

Shadowstar gave the troubled apprentice a small grin, "It's okay. He'll be better soon..." The she-cat slowly stood up and walked over to Cherrypaw, thinking, _why didn't Silverpelt come visit? She always guided the cats through horrible moments, but, she didn't come this time. Was she just busy, or did she think that we could handle this?_

"He loves you, you know." Shadowstar added, as she sat next to Cherrypaw. "So much. He thinks of you as his own daughter. Whenever we talk, he'll always mention how proud he is of you, maybe because you learned a new move, you caught prey, something. He cares about you _so much_."

Cherrypaw looked over at Thunderstar, and whispered a very quiet, "Thanks Thunderstar."

She looked up at Blueberry, "I'm so sorry about-" She got interrupted by a kind smile and a response of, "It's okay. I am so glad that _you_ are okay."

The apprentice blushed. "Thanks Blueberry."

Soon, all of the cats fell into a deep sleep.

Thunderstar blinked, waking up in an unfamiliar place. The area looked beautiful, enchanted, exquisite. He stood up, starting to walk, faintly remembering just a little bit of this area. As he walked, he started to feel cold and painful. He then looked below him, and saw a few cats running over to two cats, one on top of the other. The bottom one looked like him.

Thunderstar gasped as the memories came back to him. He was that cat. He started to feel the pain of that cat, yelling as loud as he could.

"Oh no!" He heard several cats cry, running over to him. "You lost a life," The strongest one responded.

Thunderstar nodded and started to yell in pain once again. Silverpelt, the strongest cat, and her brother, Moon, walked over to the tom. Silverpelt pressed her nose to her, and a small wind ran through him. As the breeze passed, he felt fine. He took a big breath and responded, "Thank-you."

Thunderstar realized, he was in StarClan. He looked below him once again, and saw Cherrypaw's body being separated from his, and Cherrypaw waking me up. He then looked back up at Silverpelt. "Bring me back! They don't deserve this! Bring me back!" He demanded in a roaring tone.

Silverpelt shook her head. "I am so sorry, Thunderstar. I cannot bring you back until you fully heal."

Thunderstar growled as he walked away. _I am fully healed! Now, I have to be forced to look at them! _He looked below him once again, then looked up as he continued walking away, until he saw a translucent gray tom near a tree.

"Who are you?" Thunderstar asked the tom.

He turned over to Thunderstar. The ThunderClan leader gasped, it was his self! Was that one of his lives?

"I wonder what I would have named her, tomorrow, when she becomes a warrior," The dead life of Thunderstar said.

Thunderstar started to shake. "Wha-" He whispered.

The gray tom smiled at Thunderstar. "Sorry, I must be scaring myself."

_Ugh! Can he leave me alone! _Thunderstar thought to himself.

The gray tom snorted with a little grin. "You know, I'm not supposed to talk until you are fully dead. But hey, it's myself, I can talk, right?"

Thunderstar gulped. "Uh, yeah."

"I found one of your friends today. We didn't talk though." Thunderstar's life said to him.

Thunderstar gave the tom a weird look. "Who?"

"One of Windstar's lives." The tom grimaced.

Thunderstar's claws flexed. "He's not my friend." The tom started to walk away.

The life walked with him. "Call me... Thunder. Nah, call me T." He said.

Thunderstar glanced over at T. "Look, me, Thunder, T, whoever you are, I don't want to talk to you!" He shouted as he ran off.

T shouted, "Wait, Thunderstar, wait!" but gave up, he didn't want to anger himself.

After a little bit of running, Thunderstar stopped as he noticed a rock. He took it in his mouth and let go of it, letting it fall to the ground, hoping the ground would crack, and he could go home. He hated this place, well, he didn't necessarily hate it, it was just that he wanted to go back to the real world. Where he belonged. Away from Silverpelt, away from Moon, away from T, away from everyone.

Thunderstar decided to lay down, and shut his eyes. During his rest, he thought about how T wouldn't even exist once he was completely dead. He sighed and rolled over, and started to slowly walk over to T, ready to apologize.

"Are you ready?" A few voices called. Thunderstar looked to the side, noticing Silverpelt, Moon, and Jinx.

"Ready for what?" Thunderstar asked.

"To go home. Here, it may have only seemed like it was a few minutes, only because you do not belong here yet. It is almost morning down below. Time here goes rapid for you, and for us, it goes as slow as it does for you when you are in your homeland." Silverpelt explained.

Thunderstar shook his head. "I can't go home!" He said. He wanted to, but he needed to apologize to T.

"Sorry Thunderstar, I am sure you'll be back one day." Silverpelt said. The she-cat tried to walk over to him to touch noses, but Thunderstar started to run away from her.

Silverpelt growled as she quickly placed rocks on all sides of him, so he couldn't escape. "Trying to underestimate me doesn't work," Silverpelt called as she climbed over to him. "I can do everything." She told him. "It seems, scary, for one cat to have all of this power, but as long as they put it to good use, it's fine, right?" She smiled.

Thunderstar sighed and nodded. He knew if he told Silverpelt to tell T he was sorry, T would get in trouble for talking. Thunderstar stepped over to the she-cat, placing his nose against hers. "Good-bye, Thunderstar." She said calmly as she had him go back down to the Clans.

Thunderstar awoke, right as the sun started to come up. He silently sat up, and glanced to both sides of him. All the cats were asleep, good.

He stood up and began to walk around a little. It was nice to be back, but he knew he had to make his apology. Thunderstar walked away from the cats, and sat down next to a rock. "T, I am so sorry for yelling at you, I hope you can forgive me. You were really brave on saving Cherrypaw, and I hope you have a nice life in StarClan before I come up there. Thank you."

He saw a few fading stars, but the certain one he was looking at shined before it disappeared into the daylight. Thunderstar smiled. "Thanks T," He whispered, as he walked back to his friends.


	25. Senses

The gray tom started to walk over to his friends, but then heard someone near him. He stood silent, hearing a sigh from the voice. He padded over to where he thought the voice was coming from to a brown she-cat, Cloverpaw.

"Cloverpaw? Whats wrong?" He asked.

The she-cat turned around, "Oh, Thunderstar, you are okay!" She walked over to the tom, purring of excitement. "I was just trying to catch some prey, but I'm bad at catching prey." She snickered.

"Nice try," Thunderstar exclaimed, trying to make her happy. He felt bad, knowing that this situation must have been hard for her. "C'mon, let's go back." He said.

The RiverClan she-cat nodded, and started to walk a little, but then stopped. "Wait, Thunderstar, we need prey." She looked up at him.

Thunderstar smiled. "You go back. I'll go get some from the pile. It might be a little old, but it is better than nothing."

The she-cat nodded and started to walk back over to the cats. She wondered what would have happened if she ended up in ThunderClan. Thunderstar was nice, but she knew that if she ever landed in ThunderClan, he wouldn't care for her as much as he did for Cherrypaw. But she didn't care, she had a nice home and a loving leader to take care of her, and that was all she needed to be happy.

She thought about Snowpaw and Sandpaw for a bit, and how rude it was for them to just turn down her for their own selfish beliefs. But, everything works out on its own, at least Cloverpaw thought.

When Cloverpaw returned back to the cat's little camp, she saw the four looking around, with a worried look on their faces.

"Good morning," The medicine apprentice purred to the others.

Cherrypaw and Shadowstar immediately turned over to Cloverpaw when she first heard her voice. "Where is Thunderstar?" Shadowstar asked, distressed.

The apprentice responded contently, "Do not worry, he is out getting prey. He is out and about, alive and well. I told you Silverpelt would take a good job taking care of him above."

Shadowstar blushed, realizing that she should have listened to Cloverpaw a little more then she did. The leader didn't realize that, at all. She felt bad for it too, but she did not know the keen works of a medicine cat. Where they always right, always wrong, or in between?

Cherrypaw yawned as she tried to sit up. Her wounds made her sore, and it was hard for her to move around. She groaned once she entirely sat up. She blinked for a moment, and looked around, realizing, she wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for Thunderstar. Why should she be upset about some sore areas?

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her paws. She took away one of Thunderstar's lives.

Was she a...murderer?

But...he was okay? What?

Cherrypaw tried to remember something about Thunderstar resurrecting. She couldn't think about it at all, until she turned over her shoulder and looked at a small tree.

"_Thunderstar, this tree looks really large." The apprentice said, and turned over to the leader. "I would never be able to climb that!" _

_The gray tom laughed and smiled at Cherrypaw. "Cherrypaw, there is many more trees that are ten times larger than this one. I am confident in you that you can climb it. Just remember what I taught you about climbing."_

_Cherrypaw nodded. She thought back to their lessons on climbing. Step one, unsheath your claws for extra protection when you climb. Step two, stick your claws into the tree. Step three, put your back paws on the tree. Step four, go up, paw by paw. Step five, repeat step four until all the way up._

_She started to climb, and was very happy about it. Once she reached the top branch of the tree, she saw a calm squirrel, resting with a nut. _

_Her tongue almost hung out of her mouth. She hadn't had something so big and juicy in forever, now that she had to share with Thunderstar!_

_But this squirrel, this squirrel, was so big, and it'd be all hers!_

_At least, she could convince Thunderstar that it was hers and he could eat the mouse that he caught earlier._

_She went into a hunter's crouch, then lunged over to the squirrel. The apprentice was lucky that the branch was sturdy, or else, she would have fallen._

_The squirrel awoke from its nap. It looked at Cherrypaw, then tried to jump down, but Cherrypaw wouldn't let it. She sunk her teeth into its shoulder, and then, quickly snapped its neck. "Haha!" She said proudly, as she brought her big kill down the tree with her._

"_Look! My first tree food!" The new apprentice squealed._

"_Great job, Cherrypaw," Thunderstar told her._

_She smiled as they walked back to the clearing for a prey break._

_The apprentice successfully convinced Thunderstar that she could have the squirrel for herself, and he would eat the mouse. It took a couple of times, but he then agreed, noting that the mouse would be less fresh if he didn't eat it today._

_As they feasted on their meals, Cherrypaw looked up. Thunderstar looked at her, and knew it was "Stupid Question Time"._

"_Thunderstar, why were you chosen to be leader? I'm not saying you are a bad leader, you are a great one, but why you? Couldn't whoever chose you just choose a random cat from another forest?" She asked him._

"_Silverpelt, the cat who chose me, said it was destined for the four of us, Riverstar, Shadowstar, Windstar, and I, to become leaders and be set into a peaceful areas with only the code to protect us from arguing. It is much calmer then it used to be when the four of us were a group, Silverpelt said it could have led to war with all of the cats in the area we lived in, and she wanted to prevent that, so she did. She forced us all to not start anything like that, not for a long, long time. But I do not know when a big battle will be next, it could rise at anytime, that is why I want you to be ready. That is why I want you to be prepared." Thunderstar explained._

"_Oh, cool." Cherrypaw said. A shiver was sent through her body, she didn't want war, nor a battle! She wanted to live in peace, but Thunderstar was right, this was part of the deal, she had to defend ThunderClan and its honor in battle, and at all of the other times. She did not want to ruin its reputation by being a weak cat who doesn't want to battle other cats. "What's the difference between a leader and a warrior? It seems like there is none, other then the fact that the leader gets to boss the rest of the cats around."_

"_That is true, but unlike a warrior, a leader has a special connection to StarClan. StarClan gifts the leaders nine lives to defend and live in their Clan for a long time. I won't be going anywhere for a while, since I am a leader, and I have nine lives." Thunderstar told her._

"_Really, wow! That's soooo cool! I want to be a leader one day!" She said, her smile wide._

That's right... he had nine lives! Why did Cherrypaw forget that!

_Loyalty..._ She heard someone whisper to her. She looked around, nobody was close enough to whisper to her. That voice did sound familiar.

_Loyalty was the first life we gave him. He used it to save you, Cherrypaw. _The voice whispered once again.

"W-wh-wha-" Cherrypaw whispered, startled.

_Do not think badly of yourself. You did not kill him. He risked his own life to save you. The life is in StarClan, by the name of T now. T was the life of loyalty, and it was very understandable why you could tell. Everyone was attached to him in StarClan, and he is attached to anyone. He is loyal, and even Thunderstar, when he was in StarClan and met up with T, his own self, he got into an argument, but wanted to say sorry, because he was loyal to T. Now, goodbye, Cherrypaw. I'll talk to you later. _The whisper said again, and a breeze swept by her ear. She looked up and around her, and saw a starry cat wink at her as she ran up to the sky. Another cat was there though, he was a translucent version of Thunderstar.

Cherrypaw shrieked. He glared at her and responded with a quiet, "Shh."

Shadowstar walked over to Cherrypaw. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The apprentice blinked. What was she going to say? She took a big breath and responded with,"I need to take a walk in the morning every day for exercise. It's a big thing in ThunderClan. Bye!"

Cherrypaw ran off, and heard the starry cat run after her.

Once they got to an alone clearing, the apprentice looked at the StarClan cat. "Thunderstar, you are dead?! The cats just said you are okay! Unless, did you fall into StarClan and permanently come back like t his, and only I can see you?!" She yelled.

The cat smirked. "Didn't you remember what Silverpelt _just _told you? I am T, apart of Thunderstar's lives. I'm the loyal one."

The apprentice glared at the tom. "What the heck? This is so crazy! I did not sign up to be apart of all of this spiritual crazy stuff! Just get away from me before I go insane and kill you!" She felt like wanting to take back what she said after that. It must be the loyalty kicking into her.

"Look, the old Thunderstar isn't gone. He is still with you. I am just gone, a fragment of his life." T responded.

"A fragment?!" Cherrypaw roared. She gave him an evil stare as she walked over to him slowly. "You are not a fragment!" She lifted her head up and screamed. "You saved my life, you call that a FRAGMENT?!"

She felt terrible for saying all of this for some reason, she knew it was the loyalty. It was killing her on the inside for saying this. She realized, this must have been what Thunderstar felt like when he saw T and was rude to him.

T blushed. "Sure, I came in and saved your life. That was the only reason why I was even in him. I'm not really a life form, and I'm gonna disappear back into StarClan's air, or inside of him, after he is fully dead. I don't know what will happen."

"You...you, are gonna disappear? I won't let that happen!" Cherrypaw yelled. "You saved me, but this is so crazy! Why can't I just be a cat that stole prey from all the Clans like I used to!"

She looked down at her paws and looked up. She fell to the ground, these insults were killing her. "They are my family now. They saved me so much, I must be important to them, why am I saying this," She whispered, the pain releasing from her. The apprentice looked at the starry cat. "Thanks."

She then shook her head a little, and just stood, staring at him. "You can do that? Kill cats with hate for loyalty?"

He nodded.

"Could Thunderstar do that?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Only I, since I am based off of loyalty, and he is based off of me. Only my thoughts on loyalty can go into his mind, not my actions, not my powers."

Cherrypaw nodded, amazed at the fact that he could do that. It must have been really cool to have a power.

"Now that you understand, if you excuse me, I have to go back to ThunderClan. Great to see you again in real life, Cherrypaw. I shall see you again one day, and I shall watch over you from the skies." He replied, and with that, he started to sail into the skies.

Cherrypaw watched him with a smile. "Bye, T!"

Then, it sounded like there was a paw placing itself on the ground somewhere.

Cherrypaw gulped. "T, is that you?"

He walked back down. "Nope... but I think I'm gonna feel sick..." The tom said, watching all of the area.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked.

No response.

T sniffed around. "No loyalty. I smell it, not from you, from someone else." He whispered, then looked over at Cherrypaw. "There's another cat around. It's not a good one."

Cherrypaw shook a little, then stiffened up. Feeling sore wasn't the problem now, even if she is still sore, she was ready to fight. "I know you are out there!" She yelled.

A cat sprinted past them. Cherrypaw wasn't able to register who they were.

"Let's go," Cherrypaw whispered to T.

The two got ready to run, but a cat then was in front of them. "Yes, you know I was out there, and now, I shall take down the both of you," They grinned.

Cherrypaw and T gasped.

It was...

**Author's Note: Oh! Major, major cliffhanger! Who do you think it is gonna be? One of the leaders? A cat from the clans? One of Cherrypaw's siblings? Some random rogue? **

**Post in the review area who you think it is!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(If you review, you get a T plushie!)**


	26. Evil, So She Thought

It was...

Windstar!

Cherrypaw gulped down a big breath, and carefully unsheathed her claws so that he wouldn't notice. "What are you doing here, fox-face?" She growled. "This is ThunderClan territory!"

The brown tom laughed a bit, and touched the tip of his tail to the apprentice's nose. "Look, darling, do not call me a fox-face, I am not one. Additionally, what do you think I am here for? You and I, all alone," He evilly smirked. "Either, we can follow my rules, or we can experience what bloodshed from me is like."

Cherrypaw grinned. "To bad, we aren't alone."

Windstar rolled his eyes. "Are you sure? Maybe your rude friends left you behind," He took a step up closer to her. "I do not sense anyone around."

The apprentice hissed, and looked over to the side of her, which was where T was. "T is here." She responded. "We aren't alone."

The WindClan leader giggled. "Haha, you have imaginary friends? They cannot defend you during battle."

The apprentice glared at him. "He is _not _imaginary! You just can't see him!"

T shook his head. "He could see me if I wanted him to," He whispered her.

The brown tom smiled and nodded, "Of course," in a sarcastic tone.

Windstar unsheathed his claws and was about to lunge at the apprentice, but then...

"I am not fake!" A loud voice rushed through Windstar's ears. The leader glared at the apprentice. "Did you hear that?"

Cherrypaw nodded. "Of course I did."

"Look, you stupid voice, go away, I'm trying to handle something!" Windstar hissed at the air.

"To late!" The voice boomed once again. "Visibility!" It called, and then, right there, T had appeared in Windstar's view.

"Do I look fake to you now?" The translucent cat hissed.

"Thunderstar?!" The tom took a step back, but then realized, this stupid cat was scaring him! He shook it off. "Haha, I don't care."

"I'm not Thunderstar. I'm one of his lives," T growled over to Windstar.

The tom raised his brows as he replied, "Oh yeah? He lost one of his lives already, heh. Defenseless tom. He has a weakling, while I have two of the most strongest cats in the whole forest. I was planning on making them warriors soon."

"By the way, W and Wi, your two lives, W, killed by Shadowstar, and Wi, killed by eating crow food, wanted me to say hi to you." He grimaced.

Cherrypaw smiled, and looked over at Windstar. "We are no match for you!"

"Oh yeah? I can take your little T down, easily," Windstar blinked. He gulped, realizing that this cat probably was more stronger then him, but he could take on any cat. Nobody was supposed to know that he only had seven lives, but now, Cherrypaw did. What would she do with that information?

He started to run at T.

T's eyes widened, but then smiled. "Come at me."

Once the tom was about to crash into T, he flew up, near one of the millions and millions of paths to get back up to StarClan, and landed on the tom's back.

"You cannot escape me." T whispered.

Cherrypaw watched as they fought, T to powerful to get one little tiny scratch. She felt bad... T fighting for her.

He already did his part.

She took a big breath as she yelled, "STOP!"

The cats fell silent and looked at her angrily.

"T, this is my battle to fight, go back to StarClan where you belong. I should be fighting him, not you. You already saved me once, I can't have you save me again. Don't do that loyalty killing thing either." Cherrypaw told the two.

T sighed and nodded. "As you wish, Cherrypaw. I grant you good luck." He said, and started to walk up one of the trails to StarClan, but paused to watch at the sky. T knew that if there was a life threatening moment, even though he would most likely be restricted from it, he would have to save Cherrypaw. That's what he was supposed to do. He was loyal forever, and nothing could stop him.

Windstar blinked. "Would you like to make the first move, pest?" He asked in a charming tone.

Cherrypaw showed to amusement, only hatred towards the tom. "No. I don't. Then you would expect my attack to come straight out. I'd rather have you do it. I'm eager to see what you can start off with," She said, trying to sound somewhat sophisticated, so he thought she could be a harder target then he expected. After all, it had been a while since last battle, so she did have a chance. But she had to think about it. She was going against Windstar. _The _Windstar. One of the best fighters in all of the Clans. How could she possibly beat him? But... what was his problem with her anyways? Why did he hate her so much? Was it because of their first encounter? Did he have a problem with someone she was close to? Or was he just that pure evil?

"Oh, the idiot taught you something for once. Hmm... maybe..." He exchanged a look at her, investigating her structure, "you are smart enough to realize that. I don't know though. You were a kittypet at first though, right? Heh, kittypets. They always eat terrible food that looks like rabbit pellets."

As he was talking, Cherrypaw didn't really pay close attention. She was worried too much about when he was going to strike. He was probably gonna use distraction. She took a big breath and continued to somewhat listen to him talk while she examined the cat, mainly his paws, since he would have to move using his paws.

"Did you try some? Heh, you had to eat them. What else was there to eat? Did you eat grass?" He asked. Cherrypaw did not respond.

"Heh, a stubborn one." Windstar flexed. "Thunderstar and Shadowstar are stubborn too, annoying as well, actually, they are some of the most annoying cats I have ever met. All they do is blab and are stupid weaklings. You are probably a stupid weakling, no? After all, all you do is," he stopped talking to jump up and charge at Cherrypaw.

The apprentice knew it was coming, so she dodged before hand.

"Smart," The tom growled. He went for Cherrypaw again, but Cherrypaw was just barely able to dodge it once again. She felt the tip of Windstar's claws touch her fur, but no damage was done. The apprentice then was able to jump upon Windstar's back as he was busy turning back around.

The apprentice thought back to her training sessions.

"_Okay Cherrypaw, go on my back." Thunderstar instructed._

_The young apprentice nodded. She jumped onto the tom's back, being careful not to hurt him. "Can we take a stroll around the forest? It'd be fun, being on your back!" The she-cat giggled._

"_No, Cherrypaw. This is serious time. Maybe later. Now, whenever you are on the opponent's back, be sure to unsheath your claws if you have not already, and make some deadly scratches on their shoulders. It might have a chance of bringing them down to the ground, where you can do worse to them." Thunderstar instructed._

Cherrypaw clung to Windstar, digging her claws into his sides as she was thinking of it. She knew that could not happen in battle again. She took a big breath and quickly got her claws out of him, and while maintaining her balance on the top, she scratched his shoulders. The tom let out a yowl as he fell to the ground a little. The she-cat remembered what Thunderstar told her about fighting to the death, that you had to try to blind them.

It seemed like they'd fight until death, so she may as well try it.

The she-cat got her paws off of his shoulders and tried to scratch his eyes. He closed his eyes, but received one scratch on one side, and was able to paw away the other paw. Thankfully for him, his eyes did not get injured, but he now had a scar on his eyelid and around. Cherrypaw smiled. "And you said I was a bad warrior?"

"Pff, I was playing easy on you," He giggled with an evil tone in his voice. He then quickly pushed her off to the side, and pinned her down. He started to put all of his effort into her, to defeat her.

_Oh no! _She thought to herself. She scrambled to get out of the hold, but was only to get out for several seconds, then she got stuck again.

_I am done with this! _She thought to herself. She yelled in full power as she knocked down the leader's paws. The apprentice sprinted out, and then grinned. She charged at the tom at full speed. Windstar fell to the ground, rolling and rolling. Cherrypaw scratched him in between the rolls as well.

Once he stopped, she jumped off of him and loosened up a bit. _That'll make him dizzy! But I'm a bit dizzy too, oh well! _She thought to herself. She looked at the tom who didn't move.

"Windstar?" She asked.

No response.

"Windstar?"

No response once again.

"Windstar!" She yelled, going up to him and shaking him.

It was no use.

She took away one of his lives.

The she-cat sat down next to him, shocked on what she did. What she thought was a technique to make him so dizzy killed off one of his lives. She didn't think she put much force into it either.

"Windstar!" Cherrypaw shouted out to the sky in grief.

She felt like a big moss ball was in her throat, she could barely breathe. Even though this tom tried to kill her, she was still upset. How could she do this?

"Windstar!" She shouted out to the sky once again between sobs of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." She said to the frozen body.

She turned around to face where the tom was before. "T!" She shouted out, sitting down due to how upset she was. The tom raced down to her, but she noticed shock in his face.

"We have to bring you to StarClan right now." T said to her.

Cherrypaw's eyes widened. "You still accept me in StarClan, after what I did to someone?" She asked him.

T nodded. "It was a mistake, and he's still alive. Anyways, it was self-defense." The spiritual tom said to her.

Cherrypaw nodded, looking around her surroundings. "Bye, forest! I am sorry for all of my sins," She cried out.

The tom shook his head, "No Cherrypaw, I am not taking you to StarClan to die. We just need to talk to Silverpelt."

The she-cat nodded. _Okay, that's what I have to have him think I am thinking. But I know what he is doing, I killed some cat. Well, I killed a life of some cat. Obviously, he is bringing me to Silverpelt so she can do a banishment ceremony on me. There goes being a warrior. I'll have to tell Thunderstar to not name me a warrior, not to name me anything, and that I am leaving because StarClan is not faithful to me anymore, and I am not surprised, due to my evil. _She cringed as the thought went through her head. _Evil. Is that what I really am? E. V. I. L. Evil. I'm a murderer. Of course, she will not accept me! She will probably ask to have me several foxtail's away from her. Oh my, Thunderstar will be so ashamed. He taught me so well, and look what I did... I killed off a life from his past ally. He taught me not to use what he taught me for bad, but look what I did, I disobeyed my own family! Yes, Thunderstar is family to me, and so is Shadowstar! I failed them, I failed them all!_

Tears flooded her eyes as T walked beside her, her pelt turning a little translucent as they approached the opening to the place that she believed she was not welcome to,

StarClan.


End file.
